A Hybrid's Destiny
by black wolfgirl2722
Summary: Now is the day. Fate will decide. Life no longer in my hands. A wolf growls nearby. Dare I even think it? He grins at me, stalking closer...A new world is opened up, are the wolves and Cullens ready for it? 'They will come, and they will not rest' plz R
1. Jacob

**A Hybrid's Destiny**

**Characters:**

**Isabella 'Lynndsey' Turner Werewolf Alpha? Beta?**

**Jacob Black Beta Werewolf (La Push)**

**Jamie Turner Beta Werewolf, Isabella's brother**

**Cameron Meyer Alpha Werewolf, Isabella's sort of boyfriend**

**Jill Hathaway Isabella's friend**

**Bill Collins Beta Werewolf, Jill's boyfriend**

**Erica Simms Isabella's friend**

**Alex Holmes Beta Werewolf, Erica's boyfriend**

**Phoebe Halloway Beta Werewolf, Jamie's girlfriend **

**Roxxi Halloway Beta Werewolf**

**Chris Peters Beta Werewolf, Leah's boyfriend**

**Miranda Cullen Beta Werewolf, Isabella's cousin **

**Leah Turner Beta Werewolf, Isabella's cousin**

**I don't own Jacob Black, or the rest of Stephenie Meyer's characters, only the characters that I created.**

**Preface**

Jacob. Jacob Black. I remember the day so clearly; the day my brother found Jacob in the forest behind our house.

It took my brother two hours to coax Jacob to shift to human form.

I'll miss him, I never thought I'd find someone like him, and then have him torn away from me by fate; the fate of my ancestor Lynndsey Black.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series by Stephenie Meyer; I only own the characters that I created for this story.**

Chapter 1 – Jacob

"Keep up!" I yelled, "Jamie, are you letting me win?" I called back to my brother. I was still running at full speed to the house beyond the hill, the big farm house that I called home most of my life. I was so caught up in the freedom of running free that at first I did not notice how my brother was no longer behind me.

I finally turned around – running backwards – and noticed my brother slip into the woods, a worried look on his face. I frowned, _what could be in the woods?_ That I did not know for sure. I decided to find out.

I followed my brother's scent into the woods and cut him off. "What's wrong? Did you see something?" I asked.

"Stay behind me, I'm not sure what it is, but I don't want you getting in the middle of it right now." Jamie said, shoving me out of the way and walking ahead into a small clearing. What we saw next would scare us half to death. A giant wolf, at least I was hoping it was just a giant wolf and not – dare I say it – a werewolf. It was definitely big for its size, about the size of a horse and just as thick as a pro wrestler on TV, with russet colored fur.

Altogether, it was beautiful, if you take away the part that it looked like it could rip apart even the strongest of buildings. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a bit, maybe a lot, but I was so not expecting to see another one outside of our own pack. I knew more existed, I just never thought I would get to meet one.

Jamie walked over to the sleeping wolf, and put his hand on its muzzle, snapping me out of my trance. I didn't know why, but I had been starring at it and taking in every inch of how it looked. I joined Jamie by its head and stroked its head softly just barley touching it; I could still tell that it was soft.

But I touched it enough to get a vision.

I gasped, jumping back and letting the vision take me into a new place.

_Someone laughed, up the beach from where I stood. A woman's voice carried down to me. _

_I did not know where I was, but I did know that I was on the Pacific Coast. No, the Pacific Northwest Coast, but where exactly? _

_I decided to worry about that later, I focused on following the voice that carried down to me. I jogged up the beach, the laughter getting closer and closer. _

_Then I started to see the body that belonged to the voice. _

_She was beautiful, she had beautiful reddish brown hair, the kind of colure that everyone wanted in a box, but could never find. Its length was just below her shoulder blades. From my position behind her, I had a clear view of her body. She definitely had womanly curves, an hourglass figure, but more curve to her middle. She was exactly what most men wanted in a woman, pretty, athletic, model stance, and she stood with an air about her that said she neither cared nor knew how beautiful she truly was. She was the type to laugh in your face when you told her she really was pretty. _

_All the while I walked up behind her, getting closer, she didn't seem to notice, but then she spoke. "You don't let anyone compliment you on your beauty, and yet you will compliment me," she stated this with an air of confidence. I stopped behind her; she was no taller than me, about 5' 1". _

_She turned slowly, with a smirk on her pink lips, and one strawberry blonde eyebrow cocked up. Her blue eyes smiled back at me warmly. _

_I gasped, my eyes opening wide with recognition. She was _me._ It was that simple, she was me. There was no other explanation, except that she was my ancestor, the legendary Lynndsey Michelle Black Potter Lestrang Feyerabend McBride. The one who saved the world, over and over again. _

"_Actually I'm divorced now, and I only go by one last name at a time, and that would be my birth name, Black, Lynndsey Black. That's it, no more." She smiled a real smile this time. _

"_I'd ask how you know that, but I already know the answer."_

"_I'm sure you do, after all you are my flesh and blood." _

"_Why am I here?" I asked._

_Lynndsey laughed, "You waste no time in gettin' down to business, do you?"_

_It was a rhetorical question, so I felt no need to answer it. Lynndsey laughed, and turned around, back to what she was looking at when I arrived. Her movement caught my attention and I stepped next to her looking down at the black and white marble headstones._

_In Loving Memory of a Wonderful Husband and Father of Seven_

_Jacob William Black_

_October 18, 1990 –_

_June 28, 2095_

_In Loving Memory of a Wonderful Wife and Mother of Seven_

_Isabella Lynndsey Michelle Turner Black_

_October 1, 1992 – _

_June 29, 2095_

_Loved by their children: Steven, Alison, Sarah, Lara, Joe, Taylor & Will _

"_What is…?" I started._

"_What do you think it is?" Lynndsey shot back._

"_It's not… it can't be… it is me, isn't it?" I asked stunned, bending down and staring at the white cold stone proof in front of me. I stretched out my hand and traced the carved letters. _

"_Yes, it's you; you will find happiness with Jacob." Lynndsey whispered back. _

_My brow scrunched up and I asked, "Who is Jacob?"_

"_Jacob is the wolf that gave you this vision, the one in the woods." _

_I couldn't help but stare, that was impossible, Cameron would never allow it to happen. _

"_Time to go back, before Jamie worries himself into shock." Lynndsey smirked, and started heading up a path that led to the woods. I just stood there enjoying the scenery and fighting the urge to go back, when I saw a figure on the highest cliff overlooking the ocean. _

"_One day, you can enjoy this too!" She shouted back at me, before swan diving into the ocean below…_

I gasped, opening my eyes wide. "Thank God," I heard someone sigh. "I thought you were gone." Jamie grabbed both of my hands and pulled me to my feet and into his arms.

"Please, Jamie, seriously it takes a lot more than that to make me go away." I pulled away from his embrace and brushed off my shorts. "Even my ancestor won't cease to exist," I mumbled to myself.

"You had a vision of her?" Jamie asked concern written on his perfect features.

"Who else?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes and staring at the wolf. _Jacob._ My mind told myself. His name is Jacob, and according to Lynndsey, he is your soul mate.

_So just get over yourself and except it. _

_Hell no! Cameron would flip out!_

_What the hell? Do you really care?!_

_Yes!_

_No, you don't!_

_I should._

_Should being the operative word…_

I shook my head in frustration.

There was no reasoning with my _evil_ half sometimes.

"We should take him back to our house Jamie and hide him from everyone else for now."

Jamie just stared at me for a while, before nodding his head slowly and disappearing into the brush. He returned moments later in wolf form.

Like me, my brother was the odd ball out of the pack. We both had midnight black fur, but only my eyes changed colors, due to what mood I'm in.

When I'm neutral my eyes are my natural human color – via a bluish-grey-green color.

When I'm really happy, etc. etc. my eyes are a beautiful golden color.

When I get angry or upset my eyes turn midnight black. (So don't make me angry.)

Okay, so yeah, I gotta admit that it's also due to me being a hybrid, but I don't usually have the same insatiable appetite of a filthy bloodsucker. So that's a plus for me, right?

Whatever I don't really care, 'cuz that's who I am and it helps track down the filthy things.

Being a crossover makes me virtually immune to everything that can harm either vampire or werewolf. But I will give vampires some credit; they have extraordinary gifts all my brothers and sisters envy. Yeah, I'll say it, they hate me, only a little – mostly when they are jealous.

Anyway, time to prepare for our guest; he should be waking in no more than a week…

**One Week Later…**

I couldn't help but think that he looked really handsome and peaceful lying on the couch. Jacob opened his eyes and stared at me with a dumbfounded expression on his face. _What am I doing her? Where am I? Who is she? _Jacob's mind filled with so many thoughts that I wasn't even sure where to begin.

I laughed and he sat up shaking. "You don't really want to do that, do you?" I asked, leaning back in my chair and curling my arms around my legs. I pulled off the air of ease without any difficulty, even though I felt like doing it myself.

Jacob shook his head in confusion as another shiver ran through his body. I quickly made myself smile friendly. This was getting no where and I had to make it stop.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. My name is Isabella Turner. I'm a friend."

Jacob stared at me. His thoughts racing a hundred miles an hour. _Isabella? Bella. Oh Bella, why did you do it? Why?_ His thoughts made me hurt for him. So I tried again.

"You're Jacob." I clarified.

"How do you know my name?" Jacob asked. He had a pleasant voice masked by confusion and sadness, of how much I reminded him of Bella.

I smiled warmly at him. "Your mind. It's a gift of mine." I shrugged it off as nothing, only to remember that though I felt comfortable with him, he was not someone I could speak freely too.

Jacob stared at me livid. It made me feel self conscious and I blushed, involuntarily.

"Don't be afraid. Don't you think it's possible for someone to be special without being a vampire?" I asked, knowing in my heart that he would understand. "How do you know about everything?" Jacob asked, taking a step closer to my chair.

I shrugged, "Your mind is interesting." He looked horror struck, and immediately I had no more insight to his memories and thoughts, but I didn't care, I myself always thought it an invasion of privacy, so I didn't blame him, but it did make me wonder how many strikes were against me in his book.

"Okay, let me try that again. I know who you are. I am a werewolf, too." I said, disentangling my arms and gesturing to him and then to myself.

"You're a werewolf?" Jacob scoffed, shaking his head, though never taking his eyes off of me. He scrutinized me, up and down, making me even more self conscious, of how I looked in cut-off jeans and ripped tee, with no shoes, and circles under my eyes. _Does that scream werewolf to him?_

Jacob crossed his arms across his chest. At that moment he seemed to realize that he had no shirt. I couldn't help but giggle, as he looked down. "Yes, you have pants, and no I did not put them on you," I said, trying to conceal my laughter. "Where am I?"

"You are in Illinois, Jerseyville, Illinois. It's a small town, though it's not really that small." I said, frowning at the town I live in. "You traveled a long way." It was a statement not a question.

"Why did you help me?" The confused face was back, but so was the serene mask, that made me think it was a stranger's face, not really his. "I didn't help you, my brother did." I told him, truthfully. Jamie had coaxed Jacob back to human form then carried him home and deposited him on the couch, a week ago. We had been taking turns watching him. Right now was my turn, and Jamie was about to walk through the door any moment now.

Like I said, Jamie walked through the front door, before Jacob could find the words to continue our conversation.

Jamie liked first at me, then to Jacob. "Your up." He smiled, and then turned to me. "Isabella, Cameron's looking for you?" I rolled my eyes at the ceiling and groaned in despair.

"Stop calling me Isabella, James." I said using his birth name, just like he used mine. I normally let him call me Isabella, but with Jacob here, it kind of made me sick to my stomach, and I didn't want that uncomfortable feeling, or the look in his eyes at the name.

"Okay, sis, I get the picture, but he is looking for you." Jamie said again.

"Can't he get someone else to look after him?" I asked Jamie, with plenty of acid in my voice. Jamie looked at me with pity in his eyes, "I wish I could help you sis, but I can't make him stay away, only you can."

"Yeah, through harsh rejection." I hissed back, narrowing my eyes, wondering if I could catch him off guard and tackle him, but I thought better of it. I suddenly remembered my manners and turned back to Jacob.

"I'm so sorry Jacob; this is my pompous brother, Jamie." I introduced them properly. Jamie smiled in welcome, before returning the favor, "and this is my sister, Lynndsey – she prefers her middle name?" Jamie added as Jacob looked at me in confusion. He had been following our little spat with some amusement written on his face. "Isabella is fine, but everyone calls me Lynndsey, Lynn, or Lynnds'." I put in explaining further. Jacob nodded understandingly.

"Sis, are you going to go speak to Cameron?" I sighed; he just had to bring it up again. "Well, I have avoided him all week, I guess I owe it to him, but if he pushes, I swear, I will not be responsible for ripping his face off." "As it should be," Jamie agreed. "What about Jacob?" I asked, turning back to Jacob. "I'll keep him here." Jamie said.

I had a brilliant idea, "Can I take him with me?" I asked, looking at Jamie pleadingly. Jamie scrutinized my face for a minute, before responding. "You're planning on skipping out aren't you?" Jamie asked, a smile playing across his face. "Of course?" I replied, smacking myself on the forehead, to show my brother that he was being incredibly slow today. "Alright. Jacob, do you have your license?" Jamie asked, turning to look at Jacob. "Yes," Jacob said, eyeing me suspiciously. I met his gaze and smiled at him. Jamie threw Jacob the key for the caliber.

As I walked to the door, I stuck my hand in Jamie's front pocket and fished out his wallet. "Jacob, make sure she doesn't go crazy." Jamie said wondering out of the living room and up the stairs to his room.

Jacob climbed in the driver's side and I climbed into the passenger's side. Jacob started the car and turned to look at me. "Pull out, turn right and continue into town." I said buckling my seatbelt. Jacob turned back to the driveway and drove down the long drive.

The silence in the car could have been cut with a knife; it was so thick and silent for five minutes. "D you think my brother and I are strange?" I asked when we got to the first of two more stop lights. He glanced at me with a smile playing around the corners of his mouth, before he replied, "No. You two seem really close." I nodded, "What about you? Do you have any siblings?" "Two sisters. Twins." He replied.

"Ouch…That must be fun." I said, thinking about Phoebe and Roxxi. They were the packs twins and everyone, knew they loved each other, but that they didn't show it all the time, you got used to it after awhile. Jacob laughed a genuine laugh. His first laugh in front of me. He really seemed as if he was born to laugh, immediately, he warmed me, and I didn't want to see that serene mask ever again, I wanted the sunny side of Jacob, sunny side up, not sunny side down. "They moved out." I nodded, "that would make it easier then. What about friends?" I continued. I really wanted to get to know him better and I was glad that he really was a werewolf too, 'cause now there would be none of the 'oh, by the way I'm a werewolf,' blah, blah, blah. You know? We could skip right through that and go strait to the 'hi, how are you, what do you like? Etc. etc.' "Quil and Embry are my best friends. Sam, Pared, Paul, Seth, Brady, and Collin are fun to be around. Leah is, well, Leah." Jacob finished bitterly.

I thought this through, trying to decipher who the alpha could be. I decided that the most likely candidates were Jacob or Sam, but I really didn't see Jacob running away if he was the alpha. I tried to remember what the name Sam stood for; I knew it was most likely short for Samuel, which meant 'his word is God'. Or something to that effect. "Sam's the alpha?" I asked, knowing the answer. "How did you know?" Jacob turned his head around to look at me, I just shrugged and replied, "The way you said his name implied authority."

"Left, aaaaannnnnnndddddd, pull in." I dragged out the 'and' so just for the fun of it, and also I kind of wanted him to smile again. It worked, I got a brilliant smile from him and I couldn't be happier. I snapped out of my reviver, when I felt the car slow to a gentle stop in the Shop N' Save parking lot. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and jumped out of the car as fast as possible without seeming to hyper.

Jacob walked next to me, as we neared the store. People coming and going stared at him, with mouths open. Yeah, I was used to the stares, but I couldn't help but notice some of the thoughts nearest me. _He looks so sad. Yet, he hides it so well. He's cute._ That last statement, made me frown at the Barbie doll blonde, druggie, that I knew from school. Everyone called her Barbie, 'cuz she looked like a Barbie doll – just not as figurine as one.

I decided that I could steal a glance at his face, so I casually rolled my head around to look around him at the tent up in the parking lot, but I wasn't really looking at the flowers underneath it. Trying to be judgmental I scrutinized his face: his hair reached his chin and his features looked pained. As I looked, understanding washed through me. A gasp escaped my lips, before I could even think about it. Jacob looked at me questioningly, but I knew he caught me looking.

I turned my eyes away and grabbed a shopping cart. Jacob gently pulled the cart out of my grasp and walked it in at a rather fast pace. "What?" I asked. I was jogging to keep up with his long legs, but it didn't bother me. "You shop and I'll control the cart." Jacob stated simply. I attempted a smile, but my face was too carefully composed to risk making that move. I could almost swear that my eyes were beginning to darken from the usual grey-blue, but I couldn't be sure.

Jacob let me lead him around the market, answering my questions with a laugh or smile usually. _He really does have a sweet smile._

"D you like hot chocolate?"

"Yes," Jacob replied fighting back a laugh, but his attempt was futile, he could only hold it back for a whole two seconds, then he busted up laughing, taking me along for the ride. It continued like that even as we were checking out.

Back in the car, Jacob started to ask the questions. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

Jacob nodded, seeming to remind himself of the fact that I was indeed almost two years younger than him, but hey, it was only June and my birthday was in the fall, so I wasn't exactly that young.

"What about your parents?"

"They were in an accident when I was nine," I whispered so low, that if he was not a werewolf, he would have had to read my lips to get the answer out of me.

I saw Jacob's hand move out of the corner of my eye, but he seemed to think better of it and simply said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

It wasn't the kind of sympathy or pity from someone who didn't understand, but from someone who really did. I just nodded my head, I had lied to Jacob. _Jacob._ My future husband, and already I was lying to him. I knew why I did it: It was not a safe subject to be discussing in a moving vehicle.

He changed the subject, "So how did I happen across a pack of werewolves?" I smiled, "Actually I was hoping you could tell me that."

Jacob just sat quietly, thinking, the walls crumbling down for two seconds._ She knows, she has to know. I can't talk about this right now._

Before Jacob could say anything I said, "Another time, I know the perfect place." He smiled gratefully at me as he pulled into the drive. We unloaded the bags and put them in the kitchen. Jacob lounged against the sink, while I put the groceries away.

"You have a nice home. It has a certain charm about it." Jacob complimented, as I hung the bags on the inside of the basement door. "I smiled as I shut it, "Thanks, my mom loved this house." I ran my hand lovingly over the fridge door, with all of our family pictures on it.

"C'mon, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping now you're awake." I smiled again and led Jacob into the living room and through the hall door. Along the way I pointed out the laundry room and bathroom for visitors. As we stepped onto the landing, I pointed to the door on our left. "This is Jamie's room," I said knocking. When Jamie opened the door I smiled and continued on the tour of the second floor. I stopped when we reached my door, "My room," I said quietly to Jacob as I pushed open the door, and stood aside for Jacob to have a clear view of it.

"This is _your _room?" Jacob asked. He looked at the room in awe, letting his eyes travel over everything inside.

He looked from my walls to my bed to my TV to my stereo and desk.

My walls were lavender purple; the boarders around the ceiling and floor were gold, the inside of my door was bright green – but not too bright more of a cross between lime and light greens, giving it a nice color finish – along with my bathroom door. My closet door however was periwinkle blue. The hardwood floors, with a leopard print rug in front of all my doors. Under my desk and bed the leopard print rugs were shag style – not real animal fur, faux fur. My king sized bed – I moved around a lot and sometimes my dog Trixie would sleep with me so we both needed some room to be comfortable – had light and dark purple sheets. Sassy's cat condo stood by my bed next to my window seat. My window faced east so I had a really good view of the sunrise every morning – if I was up that is. My stereo was a six CD changer, and my TV was mounted above it on my wall. It's a plasma flat 36 inch screen. And last but not least my study area by my door. It held all my books for pleasure reading and studding. On my desk were my lamp and my black Gateway laptop. Above it was my bulletin board with more pictures from when I was five up 'til last month's barbeque. I saw nothing wrong with it.

"Yes this is my room, why?" I asked.

Jacob just shrugged, "I didn't expect this." He gestured with his big brown hand around my room. I nodded, most people didn't expect a girl like me – by 'girl like me' I mean that most people don't expect girl things in my room, because of all my guy friends.

I motioned for Jacob to follow me and walked across the hall, "This will be your room," I said opening the door and stepping aside.

Jacob looked around the room his eyes growing wide with shock and appreciation. It was a spacious room – used for guests so its furnishings were sparse. The bed was a king and made to fit a tall man like Jacob – it had black sheets and a black shag rug under it. The walls were deep midnight blue, giving the room a darker look. The TV hung on the wall in between the bathroom and closet doors. The stereo was under it – it was the same as mine, a six CD changer, but it was black while mine was silver. The room also held a desk for anything that needed storing, but since Jacob had traveled very light, he had nothing to put in or on it, but it did have a phone for personal use.

"Do you like it?" I asked stepping into the room and watching the expressions play across his face.

"Yes, it's perfect, thank you…Lynndsey." Jacob said sincerely. It made my heart skip a beat. It was the first time that he'd actually used my name in front of me. The even brighter side was that he didn't flinch like he might of if I went by Isabella.

I smiled, "Wonderful, the closet is the farthest door, and you'll find all you need in there. And the bathroom is right behind you. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen."

I walked out of the room slowly shutting the door behind me.

In the kitchen, I was taking out a box of lasagna pasta, when I suddenly sensed that I was not alone in the kitchen.

"Oh!" I jumped.

**A/N: Haha got you there! A cliff hanger. My favorite, if you wanna know who or what's in the kitchen, please review and I'll get the next chapter up by Tuesday. Sorry guys, but my work schedule is complicated until Saturday – yay me! I don't have to go back for a whole week starting this Sunday!! Review, Please? **


	2. Stranger

**Thanks for the review RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl! Hopefully you like this chapter too! Wondering who is in the kitchen? Well, you'll soon find out! Oh and pretty much everything you see in italics will be when Lynndsey is having a vision, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 – Stranger **

The hands that grabbed my waist made me shout and drop the box of pasta on the counter. He laughed quietly behind, his hands tightening their hold on me, refusing to let go for too long.

"Did I scare you?" He asked the laughter was still quite noticeable in his deep voice.

I turned around in his arms easily. The first thing I saw was a perfectly toned chest and eight pack staring at me in the face. I blushed a little, _of course, he would come without a shirt on,_ I scolded myself. I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were a deep sparkling brown, which still held the laughter. You could easily get lost in them. I smiled up at Cameron, reassuring him that he was forgiven for giving me a fright.

Though my hand clutched at my throat; trying to massage away the ache that the venom caused in the back of my throat. It was a natural defense for me. Get the venom ready for the fatal bite that would leave any attacker dead before I could even reconsider. _Stupid bloodsucker._ I hissed in my head.

In a weak voice, "Hi," still, I massaged my throat. Cameron laughed quietly, grabbing me up in his arms and hugging me tight, to his body. I never minded him giving me hugs, but I did mind the way he held me. It was too protective, for my taste. He held me as if I would blow away with the wind and never come back.

I stepped back, with a smile on my lips and turned to pick up the box that I had dropped on the counter. Cameron handed me a bowl filled with water, for me to soak the sheets in. I took the bowl gratefully, setting it on the counter and opening the box letting the sheets of pasta slide out and into the bowl.

I bent down to retrieve a skillet for the beef and set that on the stove. Before I could even turn around, Cameron was back, this time with a package of ground beef. While I browned the meat, Cameron watched everything I did, over my shoulder – with his hands on my waist – if I moved he moved.

Once I had the lasagna made and set it in the oven to bake – I had just stood back up when Cameron whirled me around to face him.

He smiled at me before he grabbed me behind the knees and caught my waist, keeping me from hitting my head on the floor. I protested as he carried me into the living room and sat down on the couch with me on his lap.

I slid off his lap and sat next to him, making myself comfortable. All the while, Cameron kept his arm around my waist, letting me wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest. I sighed – once I was comfortable – I was content where I was. It was safe.

We sat like that watching Degrassi: The Next Generation on the n!

After the first ten minutes, Cameron sighed and pulled away from my arms.

When I looked up at his face I knew what was coming.

Cameron put one burning hand on the small of my back, while the other twisted around the roots at the nape of my neck. "Isabella," he said softly, while he bent his head slowly towards mine.

Once he was certain that I was going to allow this kind of physical contact, he gently pressed his lips to mine. I didn't resist him. _What would be the point?_ I asked myself. My lips moved with his, while my hands moved from his shoulders to his neck, wrapping themselves around him, tugging him closer.

Cameron gently leaned into me. Asking a question with his body pressed against mine. I allowed him to push me slowly down on the sofa.

His hand slid from the small of my back, to my waist, then my hip. His finger tips – always soft and gentle – trailed along my thigh, curving around the back of my knee.

I stiffened underneath him. Cameron felt me turn to unresponsive stone and gently withdrew from me and sat on the couch, giving the television his full attention. I sat up slowly – my eyes locked on his face. He continued to just stare blankly at the TV.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

Cameron turned to face me. "I came to ask you something." He responded, confirming my assumption. He paused and looked back at the TV. I nodded in encouragement. I had no idea what he wanted to say to me – his mind was completely blocked off.

Cameron smiled a soft smile, before he turned to face me – his features were sure and confident.

The look in his eyes sent me running for the hills – it was written all over his face…

"I'm in love with you," Cameron said in a strong passionate tone. "Isabella Lynndsey Michelle Turner, I love you, and I promise to love you every single day."

…

…

…

My face was full of shock.

"Say you'll marry me and say you love me too." Cameron finished, taking both of my hands in his.

_What was he thinking?! I can't deal with this. I need more time to think things through, before I just threw my life away. I mean, come on! I'm only fifteen! And what about Jacob? The future? My life? My happiness? My everything? _

Before I could open my mouth to respond, Cameron said, "think on it a little while, and call me when you're ready to talk." He stood up, retrieving his jacket from the back of the couch and disappeared out the front door.

I don't have the slightest idea, how long I sat there without moving. The oven timer was what woke me out of my trance. I shoved away from the sofa, sure as hell that I never wanted to sit on it ever again.

I felt like hyperventilating, by the time I set the lasagna on the stove top. I shoved the oven mitts roughly into the drawer by the stove. I shook my head as I walked to the bottom of the stairs, "dinner in less than fifteen minutes." I heard footsteps at the top of the stairs and decided to work on the salad.

I pulled out all of the ingredients for the salad and turned to get a bowl, but stopped dead in my tracks.

Jacob stood in the doorway with his eyes wide and his nostrils flared.

He knew about Cameron.

"Um…It's not who you might think." I stammered. "No one came looking."

Jacob gave a bitter laugh, his eyes fierce. "Someone came alright," Jacob started, but as he looked into my eyes his expression turned soft.

"He upset you." It was a statement, not a question.

I took a shaky breath before I spoke.

"Not completely," I whispered.

"Another time," Jacob said hurriedly, "you said you know the perfect place." Jacob smiled, warmly at me. I smiled kindly back at him, walking over to get the bowl, I had almost forgotten, while I looked into his eyes.

"Tomorrow then," I said turning around to face him. "Bring your running feet."

Jacob stayed in the doorway, watching me carefully. I assumed it was to see if I would go into hysterics anytime soon. I could tell he was worried, so was I. I'd been scared before, but this was something new to me. No one had ever talked to me like that.

I just tossed the salad, feeling his eyes roam over my back and lingering every now and then. My mom always told me that I had eyes in the back of my head. And now I knew it was absolutely true. But it was comforting, knowing he was there, watching me. Kind of creepy, but very peaceful, I wished he would never leave.

Jamie came sauntering into the kitchen, as I set the table.

We were all quiet, deadly quiet. I glanced at Jacob every now and then; he was watching me, mostly, but also looking at the murderous look on Jamie's face. I looked too, scary enough, the look could kill, and it's as simple as that. I mostly shuffled my food around on my plate, thinking of a way to make Jamie see reason and not attack Cameron anytime soon.

I was lost in my thoughts, when Jamie seemed to snap and growled low and menacingly at the back door, his blue eyes burning a hole into the wood of the door.

"If that ass thinks he is welcome here…" Jamie ground out, before he broke off and looked apologetically at Jacob.

"I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me for one minute." Jamie scooted his chair back noiselessly and marched across the kitchen, punching the door out of his way. It slammed shut behind him, shaking the house a little bit.

I stared at my plate, wide eyed. Someone was here; in Illinois. A vampire. A hunter vampire. No doubt attracted to me. I read the minds of Leah and Miranda outside; they were both worried sick about me.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

Jacob's eyes turned back to me, one eyebrow raised. I blushed deep red.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that out loud." I whispered averting my eyes to the table.

At that precise moment, Jamie rushed into the kitchen, slamming and bolting the door behind him. "Stay here; I don't want either of you leaving this house. I have to help track the bloodsucker down." Jamie continued to mutter incoherently to himself.

Jacob started when Jamie muttered _bloodsucker_, his pulse accelerating. On a normal day – when a humans pulse jumped up a couple of notches – it would have sent me into a feeding frenzy.

Jamie took the time to notice though. When he saw that I was in-control Jamie ran into the living room and slammed the door behind him. Without Jamie present, my senses went into hyper drive.

I was finally fully aware of Jacob sitting, unaware across from my – not three feet in front of me.

I tried to focus on cleaning up the dishes, without killing Jacob. I had put everything away and got the water running – when Jacob's pulse was at a normal pace once again.

I must say that I was proud of myself. So proud, that I allowed myself a huge sigh of relief – to disguise the fact that I was barley breathing.

Jacob walked over to me at the sink and picked up the towel hanging on the rack.

"You wash and rinse, I'll dry." He said. After the recent attack on my self-control, I wasn't so sure, but I didn't complain. I just continued to wash and rinse, while Jacob took the rinsed dishes from my hands continuously, never saying anything. I was a comfortable silence, both of us pondering what was going on outside the house. Naturally, Jamie had locked up the house so I could not open up anything until he was home again.

I wasn't sure if Jacob felt the tingle that I felt, every time that our hands touched. He was very good at hiding his emotions and thoughts – when he wanted to. "Did you always hide your thoughts this well at home?" I asked my curiosity overriding the fear of an outburst. I shut off the water as I waited for a reply.

"What, you can't hear my thoughts?" Jacob asked sarcastically. Hidden deep was real curiosity and skepticism. I looked at him seriously, my brow furrowing. "I'm the one in the pack who distinguishes between friend and foe. Without me being able to hear your thoughts, Cameron would not trust you. That's part of why I want to get to know you tomorrow." I concluded the last part was a very small part of why I wanted to get to know him, but I didn't want to sound infatuated with him yet.

Jacob looked at me for a minute, his dark eyes searching. "I see," he finally answered nodding.

I smiled kindly. "I have things I need to do, so you can stay down here, or whatever, just don't leave," I said heading for the door. "Jamie would have a cow." I turned, placing my hand on the frame, my smile widening. "And I mean that literally." I winked at him, slowly walking into the living room and heading up to my room. Before I turned the knob, I heard the TV turn on downstairs.

I walked over to my laptop and flipped the lid up. The login screen popped up and I selected my name and typed in my password.

I strode over to my closet and raided my dresser and hangers for my pjs. I realized once and for all that I really should not let Jamie put away the laundry. Mine at least – he dissected everything.

I slammed the door shut and walked into my bathroom, closing the door behind me. I'd forgotten my cat Sassy, so when she started clawing at the door, I immediately opened it for her. She strutted in – just like every day – as if she owned the place. I rolled my eyes at her, as she jumped cutely up onto her half of the counter by the sink with her drinking cup next to it.

I undressed and stepped into the shower, turning on the warm water. Once I was clean, I toweled dry and dressed in my pjs. All the while Sassy stared at me with severe intensity. She still had issues adjusting to Jacob, so she spent more time than usual in my room. Jamie sort of missed having her around – though he certainly didn't miss the attitude.

I smiled lovingly at her and rolled my eyes. "You crazy, crazy cat." I said rumpling my hair with my hands. I couldn't resist shaking my head like a soaked dog and getting Sassy just a little bit wet in the process.

She looked at me menacingly, but she though, _you love me._

She hates me, she loves me, and either way that cat is possessed by the devil himself!

I opened the door and walked over to my laptop, clicking on the internet sign in and signing on. I waited for it to sign on before I clicked on the internet icon and waited for my homepage to come up. Sassy joined me, perching on the desk next to my laptop, and plopping down. I scanned through the headlines on _Mugglenet. _There was nothing new except announcing who was filming what on _Harry Potter._ Mugglenet is the best, everything _Harry Potter _all the time.

I clicked on the Google tool bar and waited for the homepage to show up. I typed La Push Washington and clicked enter. I scrolled through the links, until I found one that looked the most promising:

Quileute Tribe

The tribe was created from wolves by a supernatural transformer. The tribe's lineage stretches back thousands of years to the Ice Age, making them the oldest inhabitants of the Pacific Northwest.

The first paragraph on the website was exactly what I wanted to know. It was proof enough for me to know where Jacob came from. At first the vision was vague, and I didn't know where I was, until I saw the cliff, and took in the beach. I had seen them before in a dream. Then I knew exactly where he came from. La Push.

I was still in my little trance, looking at the pictures of the scenery of La Push, Forks, and the other surrounding towns and vegetation, when Jacob knocked on my door. The sound still made me jump and Sassy hiss.

"Be nice," I hissed back. "Come in," I called to Jacob.

Jacob turned the knob and stuck his head in. "I don't bite," I said. "Much."

It made him laugh. He opened the door wider. "What are you doing?"

"I was checking you out on the web. Just making sure you were legit." I replied.

"Do I pass?"

"Maybe," I shrugged.

Jacob nodded, his eyes scanning the wall above the desk. "Friends of yours?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow.

My eyes wandered over to that wall too. It was a group photo of me and my crew. So to speak. "That's my crew," I explained. "Well, Cameron's crew, considering he's the alpha." I scowled, remembering the talk we had.

"From left to right: Bill Collins, Jill Hathaway, Erica Simms, Alex Holmes, Phoebe Halloway, Jamie, me, Cameron Meyer, Roxxi Halloway, Chris Peters, Leah Turner, and Miranda Cullen." I stared at the group photo with affection. "They're my family."

"Are all of them…?" Jacob started to ask, but never finished. I smiled, "no Erica and Jill are human, they know though of course. In a way we're all together," I pointed out the couples in the photo: Jamie and Phoebe, me and Cameron, Chris and Leah, Bill and Jill, Alex and Erica.

I looked at Sassy – she'd been sitting on my desk the whole time, eyeing Jacob with a questionable look in her eyes. "And this little monster you don't really need to know." I said scratching Sassy behind the ears. _You love me._ She thought.

I looked at Jacob, "this is my devil of a cat Sassy. Seriously though, I think she's possessed by the devil, or something."

That made Jacob laugh. "So whether or not Jamie comes home, we're still headed into the woods, okay?" I asked swiveling around in my chair. Jacob eyed me critically. "Where exactly are we going?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Well, I was thinking I would write a note saying, 'be back when I am,' then you'll kidnap me and drive to Pere Marquette State Park and we'll spend the day in the woods," I said. I caught only glimpse of his face as my chair turned around again. Jacob's face went straight to surprise and joy when I said 'kidnap'.

"I'm going to kidnap you?" It was easy to hear the sarcasm and hope in his voice. I stopped my chair and stared out my window, my mind completely in another part of the town.

_I was at the cemetery entrance. I saw a shadow cross the path of the street lamp behind me. I turned around trying to find the body that belongs to the shadow. No one was there._

_A shadow crossed deadly close to my right. _

_I turned again, nothing._

_Then the shadow was right behind me. It towered over me, hauntingly. _

_One of the neighborhood dogs barked. No one seemed to care. _

_I couldn't turn, not yet. It was only a vision it wasn't real. _

"_I can see you. There is no more running, no more hiding; you know you can't stop me." The voice belonged to the shadow behind me. _

_It was suddenly cold. Suffocating like cold. His hand reached out to touch me. I saw the shadow move and reacted. _

_I whimpered and ran into the cemetery. _

_I was half way down when I finally turned to look at him. I'd never had a voice to go with the face before this, but now I knew. I knew that his voice was just as bad now as it was in my nightmares. _

_The face should have been a stranger's face. The ruby red eyes, blonde hair and ghastly pale skin. A vampire. My vampire. _

_He smiled at me. Considering he was a vampire, the smile was surprisingly kind. "You can run, Bella, but you cannot hide from me forever. I will have you one day. You will be mine." He whispered. A sudden breeze carried his low voice and scent farther than I expected. Farther than I wanted._

_He turned after bowing elegantly and started singing one of my favorite songs:_

You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)  
All faith is lust for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)

Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong until I feel your warmth

Hold me like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me like you loved the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

I'll be the thorns in every rose  
You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)

Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
And paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home

Hold me like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me like you loved the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me like you loved the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire HEART

Hold me like you held on to life  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
My vampire heart

Love me like you loved the sun  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my, my vampire heart

_The song grew fainter and fainter as he walked away. It was so like a sirens song. I realized though this was a vision, it was still real. There was no hiding now that he knew my favorite song, by _His Infernal Majesty.

I didn't know it, but I was having trouble breathing. Jacob was sitting next to me his warm hands on my waist, keeping me upright. I tried to regain control of myself, but it was actually harder with Jacob so close to me. He didn't just have his hands on my waist; he had moved me from my chair to my bed – where I was now sitting – next to him.

"Lynndsey? Lynndsey, can you hear me?" Jacob's hands were trembling. I didn't understand his trembling at first, but then I remembered his expression in the kitchen earlier. Immediately I began to calm down.

"Jake?" I asked.

"I'm here. What do you need?" He asked, pulling me impossibly closer to him.

"Calm down, Jake please, calm down." I twisted in his grasp to look at him. Jacob looked at me for a moment – until he was sure that I wasn't going to do it again. Slowly his hands stopped shaking. "You okay, Jake?" I asked quietly. At that moment, Jacob's barriers broke down. _Why do I want to kiss her? Don't be an idiot, he hurt her and you want to erase every kiss she's ever had from him, but there's something else. I want too and there won't be any changing that, now I know I imprinted._

From that brief look inside Jake's head, I got that and his memories about imprinting. Now I knew why I wanted _him _to kiss me too.

Jacob lifted one of his hands to my face and brushed a stray lock of hair from my cheek; I noticed his fingers trembled slightly, but it wasn't from anger anymore.

Jacob slowly leaned in assessing my reaction with wary eyes. I kept still, not breaking eye contact. His lips just barley touched mine; then they crushed mine. I responded quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His lips were soft and warm as they moved with mine. He kissed me passionately, hungrily.

With this kiss, I fully realized that I was his imprint and his soul mate, together we would be, and I would marry him and be happy. Of course that was the vision from earlier this week talking, but I was almost positive that that would actually happen someday.

Jake had been right – he not only wanted to erase Cameron from my personal life, he did.

Jake pulled back, giving me room for air. He held me for a while, before he inclined his head and kissed my forehead. "Sleep," he whispered.

I looked at him wide eyed and confused. Seriously, how could he expect me to sleep now? He chuckled softly. "We always have tomorrow."

And with that he closed the door quietly, but firmly behind himself.

I sighed and flipped off the light. I shut down my laptop and climbed under the covers, snuggling into them for comfort.

He had come back. He bit me and left me bleeding in the woods – in agony. So, why? Why would he come back? Why now? What was I worth, that would make him come to find me now? I shook my head, too tired to think anymore. I drifted into an uneasy sleep – plagued by my vampire and memories.

**Finally! The second chapter up! Sorry it took so long. I'm working on getting everything readjusted. Please review if you have any questions or comments, I would really like to hear from you! Help me by reviewing, so I can improve my writing and clear things up if you have any questions! **


	3. Running Free

Thanks for the review RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl

**Here's chapter three! Now a heads up! Chapter five most likely won't be posted for a while. I want some feedback! Go to my profile, and vote on what you think should happen to Lynndsey's parents. I can't finish it without some help! So please, people for me! Also thanks to my beta – Werewolvesrock! Okay, so as of now I have 39 hits, and a total of three reviews! Come on people, what do you think?! I can get stubborn and not give you anything at all after chapter four! All I ask is for something! Anything, good or bad! I don't care!! **

**Chapter 3 – Running Free**

I woke up early the next morning.

The sun was just peaking over the trees and when I finally rose from bed it was 6:44 a.m. I turned on my stereo: _Famous Last Words_ by My Chemical Romance was just finishing on 105.7.

I was rummaging in my closet, when _Pts.Of.Athrty _by Linkin Park came on. I pulled out my midnight blue tank and matching Principia College jacket, with a pair of cutoff jeans and then went into the bathroom to change and make myself presentable for today. I left it plain and simple. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and just put on my foundation. I brushed my teeth, taking my time.

Jacob was sprawled across my bed – when I walked out – waiting for me. He was wearing a pair of cutoff jeans and a navy blue T-shirt. He smiled when he saw me. I returned the smile – blushing a bit at how impish his look was.

Jake got off the bed and opened the door for me. I couldn't believe that we both looked about the same. "Are we eating here or eating at the park?" Jacob asked, his husky voice making me look at him more clearly. "Wherever is the most convenient for you." I replied nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders.

"The park it is then," he said.

I grabbed the keys off the hook, by the door. I tossed the car keys to Jake and put the house key in my front pocket.

I locked the door, while Jake started the car. It was a crisp Saturday morning. I climbed into the passenger's seat, "Okay, into town just like yesterday, but stay on the highway until I say otherwise."

Jacob nodded and started down the drive. I turned the volume up a little and grabbed my CD case on the floor at my feet. I pulled out one of my mix CDs. "Sorry if this song is a little much for you." I apologized. Jake looked at me questioningly. Before he could say anything the song started up.

You can't escape the wrath of my heart

Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)

All faith is list for hell regained

And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)

Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed

And lead you along this, path in the dark

Where I belong until I feel your warmth…

"Who is this?"

"H.I.M."

Jake looked at me for more info. I rolled my eyes.

"His Infernal Majesty's _Vampire Heart._" I replied grumpily. Most people didn't know this kind of music and it just burned me sometimes. "My cousin Miranda and I listen to them all the time."

Jake raised an eyebrow a little and nodded. "Not bad," he said as the song finished and changed to _Wings of a Butterfly_.

"Go right at this intersection and follow it."

I assessed Jake's reactions to the music. It was my alternative – heavy metal mix CD. He laughed when he heard _Sugar We're Goin' Down. _"You like Fall Out Boy?" he asked.

"Some, I like to listen to a variety of everything." I changed the track to number ten. "Like this," _Half Lit_ by Steven Strait started to play. This song was the one exception on this mix CD. "What music do you like?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Whatever," he said smiling down at me. "Do you tan?"

"What?" I laughed.

"Do you tan?" He repeated.

"Like in a salon?"

He nodded.

"No, it's called my skin tone, plus a little bit of sun." I said.

Jake nodded again.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"You have almost an olive color. It looks good." He said.

I couldn't help but blush at that. Cameron never told me that, he always thought I tanned to be different from everyone else around here. Jake continued to follow 109. "Where do I get off at?"

"67," I whispered.

This time Jacob reached for my hand, he didn't hold back. "He never talked to you like that, did he?" He asked his tone suddenly sour. I shook my head no. "Did he ever tell you he loved you?" I looked at him. He wasn't looking at me, but his eyes were full of hate and kindness. "Yes, but not in the way that I wanted to hear." It was a red light, which got him to look at me.

"I love you," he said sincerely. I could feel the shock written on my face. The light turned green, taking his eyes away from mine, but not his attention. "Route 3," I said before he could ask. "Pere Marquette State Park, there'll be a sign." Five minutes later we reached the park. "Are you hungry?" "No, you?" Jake shook his head no.

We started up the sidewalk to the restaurant, but walked out of sight I picked up the pace. "You'll have to run to keep up!" I yelled.

We flat out ran, side by side, enjoying the freedom. I could tell Jake was hanging back a bit for my sake – so was I. The thought brought a smile to my face and my stomach to fill with butterflies.

I spotted a tree that was just big enough that my weight wouldn't bend or snap it. I ran straight at it veering to the left as I jumped, letting my shoes graze the bark on the tree. My feet just touched the earth again, when they were suddenly whipped out from under me.

My first reaction was to fight back, but the grip on my upper arms was too tight. I began to panic – I though _he _had found me, but the voice that spoke was not his. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Jake growled, the relief masked by anger. I pried open my eyes. Jacob was beyond angry; he was absolutely furious. I opened my mouth to speak, but a whimper of pain came out instead. Jacob loosened his grip, but kept a strong grip on my arms. If I had been normal it would have been a bond crushing grip.

Jake chose the moment I sighed to kiss me.

I was surprised, so when I gasped, Jake deepened the kiss – sliding his tongue in to meet mine. We fought for dominance – our tongues doing the tango. His hands slid from my upper arms to my neck and then sliding up to cup my face in his hands. Then back down my arms sending shivers of pleasure from my head to my toes. Jake continued to caress me, until I pulled my head to the side for air. He let me catch my breath before catching me up in his strong grip once more. This time he took it slow. I remolded my lips and body to fit perfectly against his.

I don't know how long we stood there, but it must have been a long time. This time Jake was the first to pull back. "I think we should get moving." He said resting his forehead on mine. He untangled himself, and started up the path again. I followed, staying behind him, looking up at the trees – still remembering the kiss. All of a sudden I remembered why we were here. "Stop." I said urgently.

Jake stopped, turning to look at me. "What?"

I smiled, "because, if we keep going you'll lead us into a rattlesnake pit and we need to turn left her." I finished pointing to my left.

"But there's no path."

"What's the matter Jake?" I asked sarcastically. "You afraid I'll get us lost?" I asked in a baby voice, a smile playing at the corners of my lips.

"No, lead on." He said narrowing his eyes at me. He made a courtly gesture that made me laugh. I rolled my eyes at him walking into the trees. Silently we walked through the trees. We were a mile in, when I stopped and put my hand on his wrist, making him stop next to me. "Can I trust you with my secrets, Jake?" I asked quietly, not daring to look him in the eye yet. I needed to hear the words first.

**There you go! Chapter three! Did you enjoy it? I know it's short, so this better make you review, Jake's reply may shock you!! Review and find out what he says!! Love, black wolfgirl2722. Thanks once again to my beta Werewolvesrock and RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl! You both rock!! Lynndsey**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Our Meadow

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series!! I'm just borrowing some of the characters for a while! **

**My thanks to RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, for betaing the last chapter. And my thanks to my readers and reviewers, LebaneseBella08TJ, and RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl and my beta Werewolvesrock! And of course my thanks to the rest of you, but I would like to personally thank you, the only way I can do that is for you to REVIEW!! **

**I CANNOT WRITE CHAPTER FIVE WITHOUT SOME HELP! SO VOTE SO I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!! **

**Chapter 4 – Our Meadow**

I kept my eyes averted from Jake's face. Instead I looked at the vines and low hanging branches in front of us.

I felt his arm move and before I could react, his warm hand was wrapped around mine. He squeezed it reassuringly as he said, "Yes, you can trust me."

I smiled up at him, tugging on his hand and leading him into a small hidey-hole like clearing.

"It's been seen by no one except for me." I lied so casually that it was almost natural. "I found it when I was nine." That was only a partial lie, but we could get to the why I lied in the first place later.

I pulled Jake by the hand across the small open space, stopping before some low branches and bushes. I pushed the hidden curtain aside, "Bet ya didn't see that one coming." I said stepping through the opening it created.

This hidden door took us into a larger version of what we had just left, but with a plus.

"Wow," Jake said his eyes widening with surprise. "Is that…"

"Yep."

"Wow."

The plus just so happened to be the huge waterfall that dominated the central space. "I estimate the entire area to be the length and with of about five football fields." I said shrugging it off. "The waterfall? Well, that would be about as high as the small cliff or just a little larger than the one on First Beach." I said side glancing in Jake's direction.

"It's beautiful," Jacob said never taking his eyes off of the waterfall and the spring that it cascaded into. I smiled sweetly tugging on his arm. He followed me, still staring at everything, taking it all in.

"There's something I think you should see." I led him to the edge of the sparkling pool and stopped just outside the trees branches. "This willow has been here for more than two hundred years, and what's written upon it is just as old."

When you really looked around this place, the willow definitely stood out, among all the others. It was alone. While all the others just seemed to fit in with the scenery. Kind of like me around people. I just don't fit in.

"Let's sit inside it, so we can talk." Jake reached out and brushed away some branches and leaves for me to walk through. He stepped in behind me a moment later.

I walked quickly across the grass to the trunk and sat down next to the beautiful script that covered the bark there. Jake squatted to read the writing. I had seen it many times and could recite forwards, backwards and in every language I knew. The words carved into the ancient bark simply read:

This tree and the wood that surrounds it shall hereby be protected by two young people. With their lives they shall protect this tree and serve justice to the magical realm.

These young people are as follows:

Lynndsey M. Potter 1920Ephraim L. Black

Lynndsey M. Black1930James A. Potter

Lynndsey M. Lestrang 1970Jamie L. Lestrang

Today as of the year 2007:

Isabella Lynndsey Michelle Turner

Jacob William Black

Keep this tree safe, the world rests in your hands.

Your Ancestor:

Lynndsey Michelle Black – Potter – Lestrang – Feyerabend – McBride 1105 – Present

"She still lives." Jacob said exhaling in a big gust and plopping down next to me.

I nodded. "She's a student at McBride Academy, she's a soon to be senior, and she also looks a lot like me." I sighed.

"Ephraim…" Jake hesitated choosing his words carefully. "Who is he?" I knew that wasn't exactly the question he was shooting for, but I answered it anyway.

"Her brother – her lost brother. Twin to be exact. She has a volume of books telling all of her lives, her brother was often mentioned in the first one. He was put on a ship sailing to no where, but it did go somewhere. It went to what we now call Washington. First Beach, La Push to be exact."

"So he looks like her?"

"No, I would say more like you – so to speak. He's Native American, actually. _She _used to look like him, but that changed." I drifted off a bit. "She has a really fascinating history, you should read it." I finished as an afterthought.

"I'll look into it." Jake laughed, it no genuine humor in it. "So if she's still alive – why are we the ones who have to protect this place?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not really sure, but I so have a theory; I think that she chooses a descendent every so many years to protect this place because of Fate. Our Fate and the Fate of the world." I paused and giggled. "Sorry, just that's all I got for now."

Jake turned away from the tree and looked at me expectantly. "I only know so much Jake, so you'll have to be patient with me."

"Continue," Jake smiled lovingly at me.

I took a deep breath. "The tree dates from 1920 to the present. Ephraim is her brother – but she could not find him to help her protect this," I gestured around us. "She did it alone until 1930. All the other male names mentioned were cousins or family of some sort. Any questions?"

"Tons, but I'll start with an easy one, why us? And don't say 'Fate'." Jake said.

"Well, naturally I am _her_ so the speak and you are my soul mate, but not hers – you are like hers though I'd assume – her story is after all still being written to this day and in the future – I don't think it will ever stop being written."

"What is so special about her?"

I frowned. This was an easy question, but a complicated one all the same. "She is not like everyone else. She's a hybrid – part werewolf, vampire and banshee." Jacob growled menacingly at the word 'vampire'. I continued as though there was no interruption. "She's also not like you – being werewolf and everything, it's hard to explain it right, but another world exists outside of this one." Jacob stared at me for a long time. Slowly he nodded his head – accepting my answers for now. I smiled.

"So…back to why you brought me here." Jacob grinned, leaning back on his palms, stretching his long legs getting himself comfortable for the long chat ahead of us. I nodded – it would be a long day and we still probably wouldn't get everything discussed, for now it was what was important to us. Understanding of each other and why the things happened the way they did.

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry for the late update. I tried really I did, but this week has been hectic and I have had very little computer time. I know excuses, excuses. There really is no perfect excuse, hopefully that won't happen again, but I will warn you ahead of time chapter five will take longer to write unless I get more feedback. Criticize all you want – I don't care. Feedback is welcome no matter how good or how bad for me. Plus since I don't have all the replies to my poll on my profile page – I will now put both important things that I want your feedback on this page:**

**What do you want to happen to Lynndsey's parents?**

**Die in a car crash**

**Vampire attack**

**A combo of both**

**Something else entirely**

**Second:**

**What about Jake's mom? **

**Should she live**

**Die – like in the book**

**If she lives should she be divorced form Billy and live somewhere else or still be happily married**

**Something completely different!**

**FEEDBACK is KEY guys and gals. Answer my pleas for help in writing chapter five, I can do it by myself, but I would like some input, help me by giving me some feedback so I know what YOU want. Otherwise I'll do what I want and you may not like it. Only seven reviews…that is kinda sad people. I have like seventy hits or more and yet no more reviews?? Come on!! Give me a break it's my first fic so some encouragement and advice for improvement would be greatly appreciated! I love all of you who have reviewed!! You guys are awesome! The feedback and encouragement is what's keeping me going right now. It's getting late so peace out and Officially Happy August 2, 2008 the official release of Breaking Dawn!! Yeah! I can't wait for my copy!! I GUARANTEE YOU MAY NOT HEAR FROM ME FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS CUZ OF THIS REASON BUT REALLY WILL YOU BE ON THE COMPUTER TOO?? LOL Love yas lots – Lynndsey your one and only black wolfgirl2722 **


	5. Secrets

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry guys; it's been awhile since chapter four! But I've been brainstorming with my beta and RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl Amanda for short and so I think I pretty much got this thing covered! Now just the paper part, which is sometimes the hardest part!**

**This is naturally written before the story itself so if the top doesn't match the story, then I'm sorry about that. Plus the whole 'paper' comment is me saying I know what I want now I just gotta get it done! Very Malfoy-ish don't you think? Sorry BIG – no HUGE Harry Potter fan!! Yay, Harry! Sorry, I'm running on sugar right about now, so apologies if some of this seems kinda hyper or 'out of it'. **

**Now on with the show! And remember reviews are appreciated very much! Plus I would like some feedback on what you think about the 'mystery vampire'. And I know only 2 of you know about him! (Cough – Amanda) and (cough – my beta) sorry about that, had something stuck in my throat… so this is mostly Lynndsey's story with some of Jake's mostly an edited version of Jake's story. And keep in mind this story is NOT Breaking Dawn compatible! Only up to Eclipse! **

**Okay, this time I'm really positive about this – no more stalling – now – **

**Lights! Camera! Action! And you all go quite as the movie plays…………… (Picks up where chapter 4 left off)**

**Chapter 5 – Secrets **

I settled in, making myself comfortable. This was going to be a long day. So many things needed to be discussed.

"Where would you like to begin, Jake?"

His smile faded, but the light didn't leave his eyes. "How about we start with you? Tell me about yourself."

I nodded. I'd actually been expecting to start off the show. "Well, I'm fifteen – I'll be a sophomore and I'm the only girl on the varsity football team. I like sports; I play them every year for school and with my friends. I'm also on the varsity tennis, volleyball, and soccer teams. Junior year I'm going to try out for the varsity basketball team instead of the volleyball team." I thought about it a bit, collecting my thoughts while staring down at a patch of grass next to my right leg. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Jake's eyes light up in encouragement and nod a bit for me to continue.

"I have my black belt in karate. I take wrestling and boxing lessons at the youth center in Alton. I compete in gymnastics and in my free time, I play my piano or guitar. I teach junior ballet and some karate classes. I also teach dance at the dance center every two weeks." I nodded absentmindedly.

"Oh! I enjoy having fun with my friends, and I hang with the guys every Sunday at Chris and Alex's garage, mostly messing around, but I do help them with some things. I can change a tire. Rotate tires in five minutes or less. Oil changes, pretty much everything as far as maintenance. They promised they'd show me how to build and repair cars once they get one in. I've thought about wrecking the Caliber –" Jake growled unappreciatively. I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Jake, but they've promised since I was seven and still I haven't seen anything remotely cool." I knew the look on my face was sad, because the next thing I knew, I was in his arms – having no memory of getting there in the first place, being too absorbed in self pity. He spoke soft words of comfort and held me tightly in his arms. I couldn't believe it, but I had actually gone from giving a personal bio for something like eHarmony and then I got all mushy and drowning in self pity that I was almost positive Jamie was the cause of. Heaven forbid baby sis get hurt, etc. etc. God it was completely annoying!

Being the youngest sucks. Especially among a pack of werewolves. I was so lost in my head that I wasn't paying any attention to Jake and it made me feel bad that I'd been missing the 'comfort' part of him holding me, but hey, I liked it so much I just let myself run away with my thoughts – things I couldn't do often for fear of one of my brothers or sisters finding out and then chewing me out about 'safety' and 'responsibility', ugh, I don't think I could take another lecture of any kind.

I made myself snap out of it and listen to what Jake was saying. "If you want, I can take you to La Push and show you my Rabbit. Maybe even help me give my bike a tune up." Jake finished, happily. Whoa, hold up a minute. La Push? That was unexpected. As in La Push with the werewolves La Push? That could be cool, but I didn't want to make him feel obligated to taking me if it was too uncomfortable. So I thought I would let it slid for now and kinda blow it off as a nice gesture – just until I knew he wanted to go himself.

I looked at him – searching. "You don't have to do that, Jake."

"No, I want to. Really, I do." He smiled. The hurt was still there, but happiness wasn't far behind it.

"Tell me about your parents." Jake said, changing the subject.

"There's not much to tell. But if you must know the official story is that they died in a car crash. The truth," I sighed, turning to look him in the eyes. "Is that they died in a vampire attack."

Jake was doing his best – I could tell, but he was loosing the battle. "Let me show you." I said taking his hands in mine and closing my eyes – loosing myself to the past.

**The past: September 9, 2001 (two days before the fateful day of September 11. It's cold and dark. And another thing, it's told from Lynndsey's POV. It's her personal experience. :)**

I ran as fast as I could.

I heard the panting of the rest of the pack behind me. They were gaining on me.

Tonight was not a good night to find out about being a werewolf and what your own brother was. Not to mention your own best friends.

They told me I was too young for this to happen, but the rage was evident on my face and in my thoughts. All my senses were on red alert pointing due north on highway 16.

We were only two miles away form the crash site and already I could smell the blood.

Why were they ignoring it?

_What's wrong with you? Can't you smell it? _I growled in my head.

_Smell what, exactly? _Jamie practically yelled back.

I growled frustration evident at the older werewolves around me. I knew they had to be able to smell the leeches. They were only a quarter of a mile away now.

I didn't stop to even think that the gasoline and the blood combined would cover up the leeches scent. I sniffed the air. I recoiled from it immediately. It was too sweet for my taste. It sent my heart racing and it wasn't from the running, which is second nature to me and the rest of the pack.

No, it was a strong scent, a scent that wasn't so bad. It almost balanced out the sweetness. It was musky, it screamed male. Not just male, but male that loves the outdoors, old books, and music. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

We were so close.

Then it was right before us. Before I could see anything, I darted into the trees for cover to change. Running back out I noticed some of the others had done the same thing. But Cameron, Bill, and Leah remained in wolf form. The crash site was horrible. The car was torn a part 'by the fire' and 'crashed' into a 'tree'. Yeah right. I knew better than that, it was no accident. It was deliberate, an attack on a pack members family meant war with every leech that came our way. Sure the population of vampires' verses werewolves was 3:1, but that wouldn't stop us.

This was injustice on innocent people. Okay, an innocent woman and a more than likely guilty man who had more than likely killed his fair share of leeches back in the day, but that's not the point. The point is: every leech that steps within territorial boundaries will pay. No mercy will be shown. They will all pay for what one has done.

I would have cried, had I any tears to cry.

They were my parents, yes, but the guilt and shock was yet to set in. I would blame myself for this in secret for years to come. I should have never let them go. At first I didn't know that my nightmares were actually visions of the future and the past. They were just nightmares to me – a nine year old girl, whose family was now dead except for her nineteen year old brother. Shock and guilt would come later.

I would have walked closer to the car, but I could not make my feet listen to my brain. Instead I just stood there while the others walked closer, looking for evidence of the leech.

A cold wind behind me made my hairs stand on end. But it wasn't the wind; my mind just didn't register the danger. It was the vampire whom I would come to know as _him. _That's what it was.

Hands grabbed me from behind – one going to cover my mouth, the other wrapping around my waist – the next thing I knew we were flying through the woods. I did not scream or struggle – much to my captors delight and amusement.

I knew what he was and he knew that I knew. I was just a young werewolf – whereas he was an experienced vampire. I would have only gotten myself hurt or killed, had I tried to fight him.

He carried me away – far away. Not so far, that I would loose my way though. After all – I would be making the trek home, alone.

We stopped, next to a waterfall! There were no waterfalls where I lived! I began to panic that my earlier sense of security had been false and it angered me that I could be so stupid to think that he was trying to save me.

After all, being psychic does have its advantages. You know when and where danger is coming from. He had saved me from being desert so I could be his main course!

He seemed to read my thoughts, "Bella, do not worry." He knelt down next to me, placing his fingers under my chin in a feather light touch using just enough strength to make me look at him. He smiled lovingly at me. "Bella, I could never, would never hurt you. Always remember that," his voice faded as my mind was overcome with a foggy haze. My eyes began to drift a bit, but not before I took in the features of the beautifully sculpted face above me. He had the pale marble like skin, but his eyes. His eyes were not a red or black. His eyes were a beautiful icy blue. It was a contrast to his skin yes, but the color made him even more beautiful if that was possible. He looked like he belonged in a different time. An earlier age, this wasn't surprising to me. He belonged in a palace with servants and fine wine and food. These were my sleeping thoughts.

**Back to the present!! : ) **

Jake's reaction was actually priceless. For me that is. I watched him as the last part of my memory left his face – contorted in rage towards the vampire. His eyes opened slowly as I slipped out of his grasp and sat across from him once again.

"So…" Jake stopped and motioned with his hands to finish his sentence. He put his index finger on his throat and tapped his jugular.

I looked him in the eye and nodded, turning my head to the left and pointing to the marks on my neck.

His intake of breath was sharp and he let it out in one big gust.

"It wasn't as painful as you think," I started. "It was mostly just a stinging-burning, nothing too terrible."

"Did you feel it?" He choked out. His eyes burned with hate and pain.

I shook my head. "It tickled a bit though. It felt like a needle really." I forced a small smile. It wasn't a lie, just that I faked the hurting part of it, but not too much. It really did feel like a needle. That's the trick to it too. I hate needles; they terrify the crap out of me. Give me a strong vampire to kill by myself and it's nothing at all. Tell me I gotta get a shot and you'll see me run out the door before you can finish your sentence.

He noticed it was forced. "So that's how you found this place."

"What you're not going to ask me why I don't have teeth marks? Why I only have two puncture wounds?" I asked genuinely curious. His head snapped up and looked closer at my neck. He hissed through his teeth and swore.

Yeah, I kinda figured that he figured it out by now. "How?" He forced through his clenched teeth.

"Remember when I said before about me being different?"

He nodded tightly.

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly kidding about that, I'm not your average bloodsucker. I'm something more special than that. I'm literally the thing from most people's nightmares. Dracula's spawn, what ever." I bit out, scowling at some of the terms that have been used before.

The look on his face was genuinely confused. I took a deep breath. "Vampire movies. They're in a sense real. Namely me. Have you seen vampire movies? Queen of the Damned, the Dracula movies, excreta, excreta." I named off my all time favorite and just left the 'Dracula' one open. He nodded again.

I sighed heavily. "I'm one of those bloodsuckers – so to speak." I rolled my eyes. "But anyway, back to answering your question. Yeah, that's how I found this place. I was alone when I woke up. Something I wasn't really expecting, but happened anyway. I thought that I would have wanted blood, but the thought repulsed me, still does in fact." I mused about my wakening. "I can promise you this Jake; I don't drink human blood often." I knew that one would throw him for a loop and I was right. Hey, why not be honest? He growled. Yeah, definitely sunk in now.

"Red Cross, Jake, it's called donated blood. Usually I drink my own. It has the same effect, but it's safer than someone else's. Because I actually know where it's been." I laughed at the memory of when one bag slipped through their tests. It was an HIV positive bag. I stole it from the hospital to dispose of it properly. In truth I did them a favor, because the next day, they were freaking that they were one bag short and trying to find out who miscounted. I couldn't help but laugh then and I still couldn't now. It was priceless seeing them scatter and accuse their co-workers.

That knowledge seemed to shock him. His face went from repulse to confusion. "You what?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah I do. It doesn't happen often, but I do come across people who smell really good. It's almost tempting – almost. And accelerated heart rates don't help the vampire in me either, but I manage better than most. I think it has to do with the wolf in me." I grinned at the thought. I was more proud of being a skin walker than a leech.

"So what other secrets do you have?" He asked, relaxing once again.

We went back and forth, sharing interests, memories, and attack techniques. The list goes on. We both learned mew things about fighting vampires.

My favorite though was learning just how confident Jake was. He was a cocky fighter. I could spot one a mile away. Though it's not saying much good for me, he's definitely a 'pup' when it came to experience. Granted they couldn't exactly cover as much ground as my pack could, but come on, he was older than me. I won't deny his skill though. He was pretty well trained. Just too cocky and overconfident. Whereas I was more cautious and precise about my opponents, due to my gifts – Jake thought that was an 'unfair' advantage, but we agreed that I did know more than he did. That was the best advantage to my 'gifts' I could pick the leeches brains and counter attack them, with my own knowledge plus theirs – always surprised them with my skill for being so young.

His mother fascinated me. She was an archaeologist on a dig in the south. He wasn't sure where exactly – he left home before she could call with the good news. So all he knew was that she was down in Arizona last time she called.

It continued on for hours. We didn't stop until two hours before sundown – deciding it was best to head back home. Personally, after my vision of _him _I was more than willing to go home. On a normal day, I would have been begging to stay and see the moon rise. Call it what you want – the moon is beautiful I didn't know how I'll survive in La Push without the moon for company.

We ran again – enjoying the wind and wildlife around us.

The car ride was another story.

"No way, My Chemical Romance is far better." I argued.

"What? Are you mental?" Jake asked feeling my forehead. "Daughtry is way better."

"Well, I guess I'm emo." I said rolling my eyes and shoving his hand off my forehead playfully.

He frowned at me. "What? Sarcasm, Jake. You should know me better than that by now." I faked hurt and innocence well. He rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

"Okay Jake, here is some music appreciation for you, you obviously need it," I eyed him with a critical eye. "Bad." I concluded my evaluation of him, frowning sadly.

He snorted and shook his head. I put in my 'The Black Parade' CD. "hhhhmmmm……which song to torture you with?" I asked myself. I pretended to think it over seriously – as if my sanity and his depended on my choice and I only had one chance. "OH! I know!" I changed the track to no. 11, _Teenagers._

They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

We listened to it play – well Jake listened, while I sang along with it.

After it ended, I immediately changed it to, _This is How I Disappear._

Once again I sang along enjoying the ride and torturing Jake with my music. I loved doing it to anyone who contradicted me and my music. Especially to my friends. They all learned the hard way – don't knock my music, I'll make you pay with a night or longer of music appreciation. My own personal hell for people who get on my nerves or I just don't like. I love it.

We pulled into the drive ten minutes later. We made it through, _The Sharpest Lives, _and _Disenchanted._

I made him sit in the car with me as I finished with _Sleep._

"Like I said Jake, music appreciation, lucky for you," I smiled. "Yeah lucky me," he replied playfully shoving me away from him and rolling his eyes.

I feigned hurt and he put his arm around me, drawing me to his side once again. My heart skipped a beat at being this close to him. I blushed a bright pink, ducking my head as we walked.

"Well, now isn't that sweet."

**Ooohhhh……sorry guys! Cliffie!! I love cliffs don't you?! :) Sorry guys……but I gotta leave it here before I run us into the next chapter, and we don't want that now do we? Review and you get something special!! **

**i.e. the next chapter!! You do want it right? I have over 170 hits and only like 10 reviews, soooo help a sister out and don't send mixed signals! **

**I love you guys that do review though! You make my day so much brighter when I read them! Lynndsey xxxxxxx**


	6. Inappropriate Meeting

**A/N: Okay, here it is. The next chapter. Hope you like it. Review Please!! :) Okay, I'm sorry, but this chapter does contain some cuss words, just to let you know! I kinda let it get away with me and be a conversation with real teenagers!**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out, I'm not Stephenie Meyer or anyone really cool, so I own nothing no matter what it is, unless I tell you otherwise. All I own is the plot of this story and my other stories that I might post on Fan Fiction one day :)**

**So I hope you're happy, cuz I'm not :( tears, I would love to own Twilight though...**

**Lights! Camera! Action! And now we pick up where I left off in chapter five...**

**Chapter 6 - Inappropriate Meeting**

"Well now isn't that sweet."

Both of our heads snapped up and looked towards the direction the voice had come from.

If I had thought my heat was excited before, it was nothing like it was now.

Cameron.

My worst fear recognized on that exact day of that exact moment. _Why can't I get a break?!_ I silently asked my self as I internally groaned.

Jacob was looking at Cameron himself. Eyeing him critically - sizing him up.

Oh, it was in his dreams that he could take Cameron down. Every other decently buff guy who had even looked at me had had that same dumb look on their faces. Yeah, so Cameron's a little overprotective - and that's being generous on my part. But the moral is - you look at me - Lynndsey - you gotta go through Cameron. Which means you leave me alone - forever. I don't kid when it comes to something like this - which I was praying I could avoid this time.

Well, looks like another prayer gone unanswered. Wasn't the first, won't be the last. I inwardly sighed heavily.

"And you are?" Cameron asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Jacob." Strike one.

"Jacob...?"

"Jacob Black." Strike two.

"Well Jacob Black, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." Cameron stepped closer. I tensed, Jake stayed calm. "Cameron Meyer. The most important person you'll meet."

Translation: "Fuck Off. You'll be having an 'experience' some time soon." Excuse the language - you're not the one in his head all day. The language catches on.

Recognition filtered across Jacob's face. _Here we go._

So you're Cameron. Well, the pleasure is all mine really." Jake's sarcasm was heavy. It almost made the hostility radiating off of Cameron seem like hospitality. That was if you could get past the thick air that surrounded them both.

Jake's reaction to who he was threw Cameron for a loop.

"Jacob Black. La Push reservation, Washington. Second in command to Sam Uley. Werewolf." Jacob finished smirking. Strike three! And we're dead!

Cameron's eyes widened in surprise and shock. His eyes turned to me for confirmation on Jacob's claim. All I could do was nod. It really didn't matter what I said, Jake was dead, and so was I. So might as well tell it straight as much as I know it.

"I looked up La Push on the web, it's legit." For me: strike one.

Cameron's expression turned to one of rage. "The internet? What happened to your powers?" He asked his voice deathly calm.

"Nothing happened," I insisted, while my mind was saying, _oh shit._ And strike two.

"Oh. Okay. So tell me, what did happen." Cameron was on the attack now, not the defense, so that was really bad.

I looked him square in the face. "Cameron Michael Meyer, there is a reason I am the one that chooses who is good and who is bad. Magical powers or no, I _can_, tell the difference." I had no argument, I think he knew that, but he wasn't letting anything on. Strike three?

"This is your _one _and _only_ warning. Leave this town, Jacob Black, leave it now and never come back." Cameron's threat turned to an order, really fast. The voice of the Alpha was overpowering. There was nothing I could do.

_She loves him._

Cameron's thought was soft and full of pain. It made my heart ache to know that though I was not in love _him._ I still loved him. He was like a brother to me. I had unintentionally broken his heart, because I had found what I wanted most. Jacob, I found Jacob. I wanted Jake to be the guy whose name was on a headstone next to mine. Just like in my vision. I wanted all of that and so much more. And in some ways, what was wrong was that I did not want it with Cameron. I could be loved unconditionally, but never return the feelings. So _was _it wrong that I wanted all of it with Jake, whom I could return those feelings too? Was it?

Cameron glared at Jake, before running off into the woods. Two seconds later, we heard the ear splinting cry of Cameron's howl. Soon the areas woods would have the entire pack here. I could not resist the call. I _had _to respond.

"Jake, if I asked you to return to La Push, would you listen to me?" I asked quietly, dreading the answer I knew was coming.

"No," he said, still staring at the place where Cameron disappeared.

"If I told you that it's either neither of us dead or both of us? It's your call here Jake. We both know that I can't resist the Alpha's call for long. Please Jake, I'll come after you as fast as I can get away." My eyes pleaded with his, begging for him to run.

He knew I was right. I could see it in his eyes. I was winning against his will to stay with me and protect me.

He bent to press a fleeting kiss on my lips, lingering there long enough to say, "If you don't come in seven days, I'm coming back."

I nodded furiously. He was going to let me take care of this and I was eternally grateful.

"Go," I whispered.

He too off disappearing into the western trees - the last dying rays of pink, purple, blue and gold disappeared with him. That was how he disappeared.

The call was excruciating. Eating me inside out. I had to go, now. Running back to the car, I unlocked it flinging the keys on the back seat and shedding my clothes and stuffing them through the door.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: There you go guys!! Hope you liked it! Now I will say this it is not done. It will be continued in chapter 8!! If you like Jake guys, then you'll love the next chapter!! Please Review!! They make my day even brighter and I'm going to need some encouragement to get up and go to school on Wednesday!! Plus to continue writing chapters...**

**The sentence, 'That was how he disappeared.' Was inspired by My Chemical Romance's song 'This is how I Disappear' and maybe next chapter will be inspired by another song...**


	7. The Border

A/N: Okay here you go

**A/N: Okay here you go. This chapter is special; it's from Jake's POV!! I hope you enjoy it, last chapter will pick up where it left off in chapter 8; this is just a little insight inside Jake's head, since Lynndsey cannot read his mind like she can read others'. Please read and review!! xxx **

**Notice & a Warning: Just like in Breaking Dawn, I'm putting all further mind conversations between Jake's pack and Lynndsey's in italics, with no "", okay? I hope you understand that! And the warning is there will be some language! Not horrible language, but language none the less!! **

**Chapter 7 – The Border**

**Jacob's POV**

Stupid.

That's exactly what I was. If I had known she'd use imprinting against me like that, I wouldn't have let her convince me to leave her.

I loved her enough, to respect the fact that she is not like the other imprintees. She can actually take care of herself, plus her brother wouldn't let anything happen to her; God I hoped that was true.

I couldn't help but feel overprotective, seeing the look on Cameron's face as he told me to leave, was horrifying. She was still right – I couldn't help her with this; it wasn't my pack problem to deal with. It was hers.

_Focus Jake._ I made myself listen to my surroundings. The trees flew by; cars went slower than me – the thought made me smile on the inside. Nothing of importance was following me, then again – all the animals remained out of sight; too scared that I would eat them. No human would notice this, unless they were really observant.

I was going back to La Push. I didn't think that would ever happen; at least not any time soon. I had hoped to stay away awhile longer – then again; I never thought I would imprint.

I was pushing myself to run as fast as I could; I had already left Illinois, Missouri and Kansas behind me. Now I was about half way through Colorado. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, I was thinking about what day it was. Bella's wedding was in less than three weeks.

I caught the sound of a car going by with its stereo blasting. _4 minutes _by Justin Timberlake and Madonna. Great just what I needed, a song that talks about saving the world. _Just Perfect. _

It reminded me of listening to _This is how I Disappear _and _Sleep_ in the car with Lynndsey just over one hour ago. They were good songs, but I still have put off the subject of Bella. It was too sore, even if it was in song. She understood the pain, but she was still curious as to why I had run in the first place.

I was happy – with Lynndsey – but Bella was still fresh in my mind. I didn't get how I could imprint that fast. It was a blow, a low blow for me. But one I was willing to take, considering that Lynndsey and I were meant for one another.

I could tell her I hate her and ignore her. But I would come back, crawling on my hands and knees begging her to give me a second chance. That would be pathetic, but she would take me anyway.

I was through Utah, and passing a small bit of Nevada on my way to Oregon. I was getting closer; I would have to avoid Cullen territory as best as I could.

Seven days. You would think that a guy could handle seven days. Sure; a guy could – I on the other hand am an impatient werewolf like most when it involves my imprint. I would do my best to give her seven days – even if that means resorting to begging Sam to make it an order, so I had no choice. I wasn't entirely sure that would work though.

Oregon came and went. Washington was where I was and La Push wasn't far away now. I was getting closer and closer to the border.

What I didn't realize was that I had an entourage waiting for me at the border. They ambushed me like I was a criminal being apprehended for murder.

_Jake! _Embry shouted in my head. His enthusiasm overrode that of everyone else's. But anger was also hidden in his thoughts. He was mad I left, very mad.

_Embry, don't hurt him. _Sam growled.

Embry slowed down and walked over to me, nudging my shoulder and scolding, _so what made you come back? _ They all wanted to know – except Leah – why I was back.

I relayed the events of my time with Lynndsey – they were all in awe over the fact that I had found another pack. Once I got to the part about my 'meeting' with Cameron – I had growls coming from all around me.

_He threatened you, Jake? _Sam asked.

_You let her stay with that bastard? _Jared was disgusted and yet proud. But more disgusted. In a way – though I denied it – we all wondered how well she really could handle herself in a dire situation.

_He wouldn't hurt her, besides I gave her seven days to come to me, or I go to her. _I responded, hurt by the accusations in Jared's thoughts.

_Jake, _Sam warned. _You will not go gallivanting by yourself; Cameron obviously will sign your death warrant if he has not already. I forbid it. _Sam stated, sealing it with forced command. We both knew it was tough to leave your imprint – the order was painful to all of us who have imprinted, but comforting to me. A command was what I needed to keep my promise to her.

_I'm very happy for you, Jacob. _Sam said.

Everyone agreed – no more me whining about Bella.

I resented that – in a way – but I was very ecstatic to have someone who cared for me just as much as I did, and in the way I want. Scratch that – need.

_So what do we do?_ Paul asked eager for a fight of some kind as always.

Sam looked around our circle. Each face looked back, awaiting his words of command.

_We wait…for now._ _Come Jacob, it's time everyone sees you again. _

**A/N: Oh, cliffie!! :) I love cliffies. So……unless you guys would like another chappie from Jake's POV that picks up after this chapter……see where I'm going with this? Yeah, no more, maybe one or two later on, but for now, none, nada, zilch, nine. :) Um…yeah, that's about it, so do me a huge fav and REVIEW!! :) You know I like them!! Sorry for the gap, I'm getting back into school mode, this week will be my first full week, so yeah, it's a little hectic and I'm figuring it out, I'm still writing, but it's kinda difficult, with class and no study hall, so chapters may be sparse, come Thanksgiving break, I hope to have at least two chapters up before I go back to school. I'm still waiting, but I hope for more on Christmas break and hopefully (cross your fingers) I'll have study hall second semester!! So more writing and hopefully more chapters!! :)**

**Again please REVIEW!!**


	8. My Choice Made For Me

Read this

**Read this!! If you have already read this chapter, skip to the bottom! and read that, it's just something special for all of you :) hope you like it. And for those of you who have not, please read and review :)**

**A/N: Hey, hey!! Here it is chapter 8!! :) I'm so excited!! I love this chapter, in a way chapter 9 is by far my favorite though!! Sorry, I know it's short like the other's have been, but I can promise that chapter 9 will be my regular 4,000 words plus :) I promise… but I also haven't had the motivation…**

**Lights! **

**Camera!**

**Action!**

**And now, I am pleased to present to you, chapter 8, please read and review, the please is used heavily, I have over 360 hits, and I'm depressed :( I don't know how well you guys like it, please, please help me out and tell me how I'm doing!! No flames, please, you can be nice about criticism, I hope. **

**Okay, for real this time! **

**Lights!**

**Camera!**

**Action!**

**Chapter 8 – My Choice…Made For Me**

I slammed the door and phased as I ran into the woods.

I was more confused than I was anything else. I dug my claws into the soil, pulling myself forward. The rest of them were about ten miles in.

They were already being filled in. In other words, they had started without me.

I made it to the clearing just as Cameron had finished. Most of them glared at me. How dare I, lowly, foul, Lynndsey, break our alpha's heart? Yeah, sarcasm, it rocks.

This meant that they knew about Cameron's 'proposition'. And yes, at fifteen, marriage was only a proposition.

Jamie remained silent – as my brother – he had no say in this matter – for now – first I would be grilled, then voted for or against, depending on my argument. If I played my cards right I could get out of this unscathed and back to Jake.

Leah and Miranda were the only ones besides Jamie not grilling me with their thoughts. I'm sorry, I lapsed in memory,_ Miranda, _is actually Shyanne. My bad, she may not be grilling me now, but if she found out I called her Miranda…Well, I just leave it at that.

I had to tell myself to think happy thoughts. That's how bad the grilling was. So bad I don't think there is an appropriate word for it.

Okay, so you know how wolves drive unwanted members out? Yeah, that would be me right about now.

_Why would you do it?_

_How _could _you do it?_

_Stop. _Cameron growled. _It will never. Happen. Again. We are moving. _All _of us. _Cameron emphasized the 'all' to include, Jill and Erica.

_What?! I can't move. Jake- _I was cut off.

_Aw, how cute, shut it kid, you're not high priority right now._ Alex mentally rolled his eyes at me.

I glared at the brown wolf across the circle from me.

I lunged across the circle, only to be knocked over by Cameron. I tried to fight him, hybrid or not, he was just too good.

_Enough! We will not attack our pack members. _Command seeped in easily. _Verbally or physically._

_So where will we go? _Bill asked worrying about Jill's reaction.

_Romania. Where the history of our people runs deep. I have been asked to be the new alpha._

_Big surprise, considering you're Demetri's eldest son…Gabriel. _Cameron stared at me, _I will take my place and you will be my wife and provide me with the heir I need._

His words made me turn green. Did I mention it was all an order? Bye, bye Jake. Hello captivity.

Isn't life grand?

_Our plane leaves tonight. A red eye flight. Get packed. Bring essentials, everything else will be provided for us at the mansion._

Oooh, the 'mansion'. Lovely, guess I have to learn Romanian. There is no way of getting out of this…unless…

_No contact with Jacob. You are to not speak to him about any of this._

I rolled my eyes and cursed him in Elvish. Yeah I know, fiction language, but it really comes in handy when it's necessary.

I was completely defeated. This was my end. My doom. I know melodramatic, but hey, falling for someone was never easy, especially for me. Now I didn't have him at all. He will never find me.

Cameron will make sure of that.

I don't want to break his heart, but I have no choice now. I won't even think of other options while in wolf form. It's too dangerous for me.

_Now we vote. _Cameron brought order to the circle, pulling everyone out of their packing essentials lists.

Everyone stared. He had already made the decision himself when he declared that he would make me his wife and, ugh, that other thing. I shuddered away from the thought. Which Cameron ignored, but didn't escape Shyanne and Leah's curiosity.

They looked at me, questioningly, before they mentally put it together and put it to the back of their minds.

Cameron continued. _Well? What do you say? She stay's or she goes?_

Chris shifted uneasily. _But, Cam, you said it yourself, she stays. Why are you having us vote?_

_Because I forgot what was right, and I ask your forgiveness, for my mistake._

I held my breath; they could still vote me out. And I could go back to Jake.

I got so caught up in my thoughts, that I forgot I had an audience, them. It made most of them frown, but Leah, Shyanne and Jamie remained passive and let nothing on.

_She stays._ They agreed.

My heart sank.

What had happened to the brothers I used to love? The ones who were there for me when my parents were at work. The ones who kissed my bruises and promised me that they would go away with their love?

Okay, I'll admit that that was pretty stupid, but at five I believed them. And I appreciated them for it. Even if they were only a couple years older than me. It meant a lot that I had them.

I guess sometimes you can't even rely on your family to see your own happiness before their own.

_Then it's settled. Go get packed and we'll meet at Jamie's in exactly two hours. Good Luck._ This was directed at Bill and Alex, they would need it.

Erica was stubborn and Jill would be very unwilling to leave her family. She'd lived here for years; her family is one of the oldest in the town. Her ancestors were actually among the first settlers to settle in this town.

They all drifted to their homes disappearing into the trees silently as ghosts. Jamie and I we're the only ones left.

He waited until Cameron had shifted back to talk.

_Come on kid, we better get a move on. _Jamie sighed heavily and stretched out, yawning hugely, before grinning wolfishly at me.

_Race ya, back to the house?_

I grinned back, devilishly. Then it shifted into a line as I thought about moving.

_Hey, it'll get easier._

_Speak for yourself; you have your soul mate going with you. _I bit out acidly turning to leave.

_Hey, I know how you feel. You're my baby sister. I'll always look out for you. But you've seen Cam, he's huge! I could only ever dream of taking him out for you. Which you know I would. How could I pass that up? _He playfully nudged my shoulder, running faster as I growled playfully at him.

_C'mon sis! You can run faster than that!_

_Jamie, you're so full of it._

_But you know you love it. How could you not?_

_I can, Phoebe, well I don't know. Sometimes I wonder what she sees in you._

I pushed myself harder, feeling the pull in my muscles. It felt good to run with Jamie like this again. Playfully bantering, just like the old days. It felt really good. The least time we'd done this was when we'd found Jake in the woods.

_Oh, now that's cold. _I heard Jamie's claws digging into the earth, using them just like me – to push me forward faster and easier.

We rounded the bend and ran freely on the path for humans to walk into the woods without getting lost – without fear of being seen. It was just us anyway.

And as far as we're concerned, we were human at that moment.

_So Jamie, what's your vote?_

_My vote doesn't count._

_If it did count, what would you have voted?_

My brother sighed and slowed down. I slowed too, stopping and waiting for him to catch up to me. When he'd caught up, he looked me in the eye. His black eyes looking into my sad amber ones.

_If I could have cast my vote tonight, I would have voted for you to stay._

I hung my head in defeat. My own brother didn't want my happiness. I picked up the pace, humming _Bleed It Out _that I heard in the distance on the high way.

_Lynnds, hold up. _

I didn't slow down, just ran faster and decided to sing to the song to drown him out.

_Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind _

_Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose _

_Truth is you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares  
Dug the trench out, lay down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere _

_Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in _

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away _

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out _

_Go, stop the show  
Chop your words in a sloppy flow  
Shotgun, opera, lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go _

_Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him, he knows he works _

_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I won't be satisfied _

_So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in _

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away _

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out _

_I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this  
I pulled myself so far  
I'll make you, face, this, now! _

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away _

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away _

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away _

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away _

_I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out_

Jamie caught up to me and kept pace as I finished the last line.

He was silent for a while and so was I. I had nothing else to say.

_You really feel that way?_

I had seriously shocked him. I wasn't usually the melodramatic, 'gonna kill myself cuz no one understands' kind of person.

I'm not. Never have been, never plan to be. But that song was as close as I could come to explaining to Jamie how I felt about Jake. Okay, maybe not the best choice, but I had to relate it to how he felt about Phoebe. He would do anything for her, be anything for her.

We expressed ourselves best in song. How we feel at that moment, and everything. When I would come home from school I would immediately find the proper CD and put it in and let it play the song that described my day. We yelled less then, I didn't like him asking so many questions, so we got into a routine, no matter our mood, and we would play music to answer one another.

_Maybe not the best choice, Jamie but yeah, it was that or _Runaway_, take your pick, they both apply right now._

_Oh, I had no idea._

_Yeah, I don't know if anyone does without listing and thinking about how they feel about their soul mates._

_I wish I could help._ Jamie said as we ran to the house, Jamie heading to the back porch and me to the car to change.

_Me too, Jamie. But this is my fight, if it can be won; I'm the only one who can do it. Just so you know, I have seven days._

I phased back before he could inquire about 'seven days'. I was changed as he walked around the side of the house and jumped up onto the porch leaning against the railing waiting for me.

I would win this fight or die trying. It was more of a ninety-ten percent chance that I would die. Ninety being against me. It was now or never.

**A/N: Okay, hope you enjoyed!! It was longer than the last two!! :) So that's a plus right? Okay any question's comments, encouragement?? It's all welcome even the criticism! It all counts in my book, come on, I can take it. There are some of you out there who are better at this than me, so some insight on how I could improve on future chapters and stories would be really helpful!!**

**Oh! And one more thing! I've started to post some insight into 'A Hybrid's Destiny' on my profile page here on fanfic and I just thought you might want to know in case you feel like checking it out :) Right now I just have Jerseyville and Principia College up, but I do have some characters up, it's not major info, but some is better than none!! I don't want to ruin the characters for you yet, so just be patient for now :)**

**I know you can do it!! Lynndsey**

**Okay! I feel really bad about taking this long to update, but I will say in my defence, I have had like five tests since last I updated - probably more :) So as a special treat I am adding onto this chapter an excript - crapy one at that :) onto this chapter, just for you, and to show you I do still remember you all, and appreciate the reviews and encouragement - apoligizing ahead for spelling, this will not be betad...So on with what's to come :)**

Okay, so I guess you could say I was 'okay'. That is until we got on the terminal.

"Um...No, never, you people are crazy if you think that _I_ am getting on _that_." I said pointing to the enterance to the plane.

I was terrified of heights, flying, dying, leaving the solid ground beneath my feet! Though I don't think Cameron would let that happen to me.

Cameron turned around and rolled his eyes. "Yes you are."

Erica stepped up next to me and eyed the walkway too. "Yeah," she said slowly. "Lynnds is right. Oh, I have an idea! How about you guys leave without us?" Cameron frowned.

"Yeah! We can catch the next cruise to Romania and meet you there." I added.

"It's settled then, we'll start looking." Erica grabbed my arm and pivioted around only to stop.

"Must you keep her hostage like this? You know that the way to her heart is to treat her with respect and to trust her."

"She will find out about her heritage soon enough."

"She doesn't know the prophecy though, I have that document."

**Okay so there you go! Now how fast do you want me to type? I have things to do this weekend...but I could make time, in exchange for just a few little words of encouragement? Come on, seriously what's it take to write a 'good job' 'what happened??' 'i hope you update soon!' seriously, that took me two seconds each, that's it people, I'm confuzzled as it is! I could use something! Please? Please is always nice, and might I add, I review to EVERY fanfic i read that I like, hence the like, so if you like it, could you review please? I always like to read new fanfics, so if you drop me a review, I promise to look at your's and review! Nice exchange huh? :) I think so :)**

**News Flash! I had a review awhile back, asking who 'Gabriel' was. Gabriel is Cameron, which will be explained in a future chapter, I'm not sure which one yet...maybe 9 maybe a later one, but I promise to explain it in full in a future chapter!! Just a heads up, cuz you'll see more 'Gabriel' in ch 9 :)**


	9. 7 days from HELL part 1

Okay

Okay! 'Here we go, for the hundredth time' hehe Okay, sorry about that :) Sorry it's taken so long, you can choose to believe me or not, I don't really care, cuz it did happen :) I broke the laptop :( I know, pathetic, but I did, honestly, I spilled water on it :( :( my bad!! Believe me, I'm sooo sad that I did, I've spilled water on my computer upstairs (I steal my dad's laptop :) hence why I'm so sad, I love it, its sooo much faster than my computer, but I still love my computer :) btw: I think you should know, I'm starting over from scratch due to the laptop being either in Texas or shipping out to Texas as we speak, so it's on the laptop! :) smart huh?? :)

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!! PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!!**

**This chapter is split into 2 parts!! Due to the quantity of pages I have hand written, eleven so far!! That will be your part 1, this chapter, and part 2 will be up shortly :) :) pretty cool, huh?? :) :)**

**Each part is divided into sections, with a specific title, grouped under one chapter, with me so far? Good, the first section will contain um, about three days and the second part will contain the rest – 5 days. Don't worry it won't be super long!! :) Maybe not completely, but if you put them together, then most definitely it will be long :) :)**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own this, then you're one of the most gullible people I know. I do NOT own TWILIGHT or anything remotely cool :(**

**Okay, 'here we go for the hundredth time, hand grenade pins in every line,' **

**LIGHTS!**

**CAMERA!**

**ACTION!**

**Chapter 9 – 7 days from Hell (or if you prefer H.E.L.L.) :) Part 1:**

**Saturday Night – The Flight**

Okay, so I guess that you could say I was 'okay'. That is until we got on the terminal.

"Um…No, never, you people are crazy if you think that _I _am getting on _that._" I said pointing to the entrance to the plane. Or in my words: doom.

I was terrified of heights, flying, dying, and sharks, and much, much more. So much that I can not fathom how much right now. Though I don't think that Cameron would let any of that happen to me.

Cameron turned around and rolled his eyes. "Yes you are."

Erica stepped up next to me and eyed the walkway too. "Yeah," she said slowly. "Lynnds is right. Oh, I have any idea! How about you guys leave without us?" Cameron frowned.

I raised an eyebrow. Then I understood – opportunity to get away – I love Erica so much right now.

Before Cameron replied I blurted out, "Yeah! We can catch the next cruise to Romania or somewhere nearby and hop on a train and meet you there."

Erica slipped her arm through mine. "It's settled, we'll start looking." She pivoted around dragging me with her and came to a sudden halt.

Alex was standing in front of us blocking our passage out.

"Are you leaving me?" He asked Erica in a hurt tone. His face crumpled in pain at the thought.

Erica looked between Alex, me, and the entrance to the plane, then back again. Her expression was calculating and thoughtful.

"Alex, you know I love you." His face brightened. Oh but there was a 'but' – there always was a 'but'. "But I just can't see myself doing _this_," she gestured behind us. "Being worth it. You know I hate planes."

His face fell; he was deeply hurt by her words. Erica gave him a half smile her eyes holding sadness and something more. I tried to understand the deeper meaning behind that look but all I got was, _'don't even try it; I am a fortress you cannot conquer until I say so.'_ I frowned this time my brows furrowing together. She continued around him – with me – towards the exit we were both desperate for. My heart started to lift.

My feet were knocked out from under me, I screamed and kicked as Jamie hauled me onto his shoulder, grabbed my carry on, and marched with a purpose – the _plane._ My pleas for help were only met with the faux smiles of the two workers and security guard who tipped his hat as we approached.

I was about to yell murder, but Erica beat me to it.

She insisted that the guys were drug dealers and that we were victims, but it didn't work. Cameron owned this area from our hometown to; I think one thousand miles in each direction. We were doomed to the fate of the plane.

They carried us onto the plane – ducking their heads and walking to our seats in first class. I glared at Alex who was behind Jamie, since I could not glare at Jamie himself. He just smiled back, happy to have his way and smacked Erica's butt playfully when she attempted to kick him in the stomach. I smile as she squealed – not because of her reaction, but the look on Alex's face as he did it. He was a kid caught in a candy store with the really good candy his mother wouldn't buy him, so he took it. Classic Alex, doing everything he could when he could.

That's when it actually hit me – first class – ugh, champagne and caviar – enough to make me sick. Someone please get me a barf bag before I throw up my contents.

The Pilot – or whoever – came on over the intercom announcing that take off would be in five minutes. Blah, blah, blah.

Jamie sat me down – buckling me up and walking up to the front, sitting next to the big bad wolf himself.

Alex tried sitting Erica next to him up front, but she refused, stalking down the aisle with her arms crossed and head held high. She took the empty seat next to me and buckled up. Alex watched all of this with a scowl on his face, and then it crumpled into pain as he turned to answer Chris.

I felt bad for him. No one should have to feel that way around the person they love.

I pulled out my beautiful Blackberry and started texting Erica. Hey, around a group of werewolves, texting and IM, is a gift from God. And I thank him every day for that.

**(A/N: all text on the cell will be in bold and Lynndsey's texts will not have her name attached) **

**Hey girlie, u know u don't have 2 sit next 2 me. **I pressed send.

Her purse vibrated and she looked down at it, then at me. I motioned for her to get it, while looking around; no one was paying attention to us. Cameron and Jamie had their heads together, discussing me, by the looks on their faces. I couldn't reach them though.

Chris was looking out the tiny window. Alex was sulking next to him. On the other side Bill was holding Jill's hand, consoling her softly. She was the one leaving the most behind out of all of us. Her family had been in Jerseyville for years. I felt really bad for her, not that she needed the pity or wanted it, she was leaving something more than I was. Something I didn't have – all of it was following me on this plane to Romania. This was my family.

I looked behind us in the center aisle at the back was Phoebe, Roxxi, Leah and Shyanne – they were texting as well.

We all went into our own worlds when we were together. We were a big family, but we liked our space. Plus we're usually in each others heads so, we like the peace and quiet of just ourselves, only letting others in when we want.

I was sucked into my own world as well, so when my phone vibrated in my hand I jumped and looked down. Erica snickered and rolled her eyes at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her, like the baby I was. I hated being the youngest out of everyone. It was only Erica, Alex, Chris, Jill and myself still in school. Erica was going to be a sophomore with me and the others were going to be seniors.

I looked at my phone and read the text. She'd sent me an IM instead of a text.

**Erica - Ya, IK, but I am pissed at him. Besides I'm on ur side.**

I was stunned that she agreed with me. She and Alex were so close; I would have thought she'd be with him.

**Really?**

**Erica - Really, really, girlie. Y do u think Leah, Shyanne, Phoebe and Roxxi didn't say much earlier. Us girls r on ur side ;) **

**Thanx guys :) **I added Roxxi, Phoebe, Leah, Jill and Shyanne to the conversation.

Jill tried to hide it from Bill, but he saw it and looked questioningly between me and Jill. We all held our breaths as she explained the 'gruesome' truth.

"Lynnds forgot something, so we told her we'd all share, until we could go shopping." Jill shrugged innocently. I was amazed at her acting skills; she's the worst liar out of all of us.

"Forgot what?" Bill asked. He had to, it was his nature. He was always asking questions, no matter what.

"Pads," Jill said, typing her response to hide the fact that she was grinning from ear to ear. Bill's eyes grew wide.

I tried to hide the laughter, but Erica wasn't helping. She was shaking and turning red from suppressed laughter. She burst quickly, laughing openly still trying to muffle it with her hands, but to no avail.

None of us girls could anymore. Bill's eyes were still wide and his face was going red now that all of us were open about us overhearing them.

We calmed down after a good five minutes of laughing, spluttering and gasping. I calmed down enough to look at Jill's reply as the others typed theirs still shaking with silent laughter. Bill averted his eyes from the cell phone in Jill's hands looking anywhere, but at it and her.

**Jill - No prob, that's what sister's r 4 :)**

**Roxxi – Yeah, we gotta look out 4 u.**

**Shyanne – We luv u 2!! :)**

**Phoebe – U were there 4 me. I'm here 4 u.**

**Leah – Ditto **

**Erica – Ditto :) :)**

Right now, I really didn't know what to say.

**Thanx u guys. It really means a lot to me :) but there's nothing u can do.**

I regretted pressing send when I saw their faces. Jill was the quickest to recover her composure, when Bill cast a hesitant look in her direction.

**Roxxi – WTF?!**

**Phoebe – We will sooo get u out of this**

**I don't c how.**

**Leah – Cuz, where there's a will…**

**Shyanne – …There's a way :)**

**Erica – And we will find it!**

**Jill – Sisters 4 life!!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

"Attention passengers, you may now move about the cabin."

Eagerly we all unbuckled our seat belts and moved around a bit.

I moved my eyes around the cabin, looking at each individual profile.

My eyes came to rest on Cameron and Jamie. They seemed to be discussing something again. Now normally I would not use my powers for evil, but right now I was desperate. They seemed to have moved on to a more pressing matter, seeing as how Jamie was staying as calm as he could.

I focused in on them, concentrating on them alone, so no other voices would break my concentration.

"Must you keep her hostage like this? You know that the way to her heart is to treat her with respect and to trust her." Jamie was definitely heated.

"She will find out about her heritage soon enough." Cameron replied calmly.

"She knows," Jamie hissed.

I'd found the documents when I was seven. The truth behind me being the way I am and what I am.

"She doesn't know the prophecy though. I have that document."

Prophecy? About me? I was lost, but I didn't stop listening.

"A prophecy?" Jamie sounded surprised.

"A prophecy that is none of your concern." Cameron replied coolly.

Cameron raised his voice for all of us to hear. "Get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow, when our plane lands."

Everyone obeyed – shifting in their seats, reclining back, making it as comfortable as we could. Jill and Erica asked for blankets, while the rest of us just got comfortable.

'_They must be important people if they get this kind of treatment. I wonder if they need a secretary or something.' _The flight attendant thought as she handed Erica a blanket with a smile.

I snickered to myself; she had no idea what she would get herself into if she worked for us. The mafia would be safer. I settled into my seat letting the even breathing of my family lull me into a peaceful sleep.

**Hell – Day 1 – Romania – **

To say that Erica and I were happy to be on solid ground once more – well that would be an understatement. A huge understatement.

We ran off the plane, onto the terminal – forgetting that there were people around.

We fell to the ground shouting, "Land! Oh beautiful land, that God was so gracious to grant us once again. We will never forget land and all things green on this earth as long as we live!"

Dramatic, but who cares? We didn't and never would. Land was a gift – planes were an abomination to us. 'If God had meant man to fly, he would have given us wings.' Last I looked, I had none and am thankful for that.

We kissed the floor gratefully and continued to thank God in every single language we knew. Hey, we liked land that much! Besides, my feet liked to be in control – even if I tripped or fell – half the time I did. I'm not very coordinated. I like to trip over all kinds of things, even if it's imaginary. If it _could_ be there, I trip.

The guys pretended that they didn't know us and went to get the luggage. They came back rather quickly though when we started asking the desk people for two one way tickets to the states, any state, any available flight as long as it got us back home.

We protested naturally saying we did not know these strange men who were trying to take us with them and that they had us confused with two other young women.

All the natives just laughed at as and said, "But you just got here, wouldn't you like to see the city?"

City my butt, the only 'city' I wanted to see was the city with my stuff and my home. That was supposed to be shipped later on.

I mean, as far as they knew we were not forced here. No 'we' weren't, _I_ was. If I had a choice, I would be in Washington right now.

We walked – okay they walked Erica and I were dragged – out of the airport into bright sunlight that caught us off guard. Looking around I noticed that we had an 'entourage' waiting for us by two silver cars. They looked bullet proof and a new model.

Wait, they couldn't could they? Oh my God, yes, _yes, _they were!! Oh man they were the brand new – not even on the market yet – the Mercedes S600 Guard!! I wonder…? No, oh, yeah, safety, they're supposed to be all 'protective' and what not. Really, why would werewolves need protection? Dumb question, if a werewolf can't destroy it, then it's really safe! Woo-hoo. That's absolutely fascinating, now why would we need one? I don't think I want to know, I mean, I always thought werewolves liked speed, not safety. The Guard was safe yeah, I'll give it that, but safety cars like that, weren't built for speed, they were built with steel, strong steel, so strong – in the werewolf community – it's rumored that if there is a car out there that is completely indestructible or at least close, then all werewolves would more than likely get them. I guess the Guard passed the test.

I will give it its props, it's a nice car, but I like speed a lot.

My eyes moved from the cars to the men standing in front of them. There were ten. They were all huge. What else would I have been expecting? Nerds? That's an interesting thought.

"Trust the prince to always have his many body guards handy." I muttered, earning a snicker from Erica and a frown from the lead guy.

Personally I don't know what to call him as far as being grammatically correct. It's a complicated werewolf thing, but he's basically a leader of sorts.

He turned his gaze to Cameron and bowed deeply – the others followed suit.

Cameron returned the gesture, but only bowing his head. This showed his power over the others, but also meant he treated them as his equals.

Cameron was explaining proper 'alpha' etiquette in his head all morning long – so I would be prepared.

"My Lord Gabriel, your father extends his greetings and apologizes for not being here to meet your beautiful bride to be."

"Thank you, Marcus," Cameron replied ignoring my cough. Marcus raised a dark eyebrow at me – I returned the gesture, adding a smirk to my face. "Anything else from my father, Marcus?"

Marcus snapped back to attention, looking at me no longer. "Yes, my lord, he said that he will be home for supper this evening, and that your coronation is in five days time. The rest of the family must first be notified and will continue to show up until the day of the ceremony."

Cameron nodded. "Thank you Marcus." Marcus bowed, his dark hair hiding his face from view.

"We should head back to the mansion, Lord Gabriel; it will rain before the sun sets this evening." Marcus said.

We looked up at the sky and then Cameron looked at me for conformation on his words. Well, I guess these Romanians weren't going to be so bad.

I nodded adding, "Clear skies the night of the ceremony, the stars visible and best of all the full moon." The reason the ceremony was being held in five days.

Cameron nodded his thanks. "Then it is settled, we will leave now for some exploration of the mansion before we eat."

Marcus and the others bowed.

Five of the men accompanying Marcus rushed forward to take our bags and place them in the trunks of the two cars.

Marcus hesitated on his next words. "My lord? I'm very sorry, but the other car broke down and some of you will have to ride the motorbikes." Cameron nodded. "That is fine Marcus, thank you."

I brightened up again. Motorbikes, that was what made me very happy. I loved anything that was fast. Since I could walk, Jamie, Alex, Chris, and Bill had me on everything from four-wheelers to dirt bikes. By the time I was four, I could ride a two wheeler without falling over. I could even ride better than my brother – especially considering that he raced BMX and motocross. I don't compete though; I just do it for the fun of it.

Cameron noticed the smile on my face and smiled back.

"How many do you have?"

"Four."

"We'll take them, Jamie, Phoebe, Erica and Lynndsey, why not?" Cameron said.

I shrugged, noticing the shiny beauties across the street for the first time.

"I'm with Lynndsey," Erica said hurriedly.

"I'll take the free one," Cameron said. "The rest of you, take the cars."

I grabbed Erica's hand and dragged her across the street. "I want the blue one!" Erica yelled.

I frowned, "If I drive the blue one, I'm gonna crash it."

Erica said, "Oh, sorry, I forgot."

Family curses. What can you do? My mom's family is doomed to the curse of no blue vehicles. Instead I led her over to the black one.

"What model are these?" Erica asked.

I grinned. "My favorite kind! The 2007 Ducati Multistrada 1100."

Erica's eyes grew wide, she may not be motor smart, but she does know taste and speed when she sees it.

"Sis, you know that's wrong for you to know that, right?" Jamie asked slipping the helmet on before climbing on the red bike and kick starting it into life and revving the engine for good measure.

I growled, shoving the extra helmet at Erica and pulling back my hair into a bun before slamming my own helmet on and swinging my leg over the bike and turning the key at the same time.

By the time Erica got on behind me I had started the engine and revved it myself. The sound that came from it was pure bliss to me. I was at home on a bike of any kind. It was freedom.

I looked ahead of me. Cameron stuck his right arm out, signaling us and traffic.

We waited for the first car to pull out before we fell in behind it.

Cameron and Jamie are riding side by side with me, Erica and Phoebe behind them – the other car falling into formation behind us.

We went the speed limit in town. People stopped to stare in awe. Others stopped to cross themselves – they were the unfortunate ones in a way. No one really knew how they knew, but they did.

'_Evil.'_

'_The Devil's children are back with new recruits. God save their poor innocent souls.'_

They know we're not human and yet they do nothing about it. But then, they did nothing when Dracula was alive, so why would they?

I was glad to get out of town; I was so close to laughing my butt off at what they thought about us.

Some thought day-walkers, others angels, some the devil's servants, and the rest were on the money – in a way anyway. They were right, but way off in how we acted and such.

Believe me; you'd find all of this funny too – if you knew half the things running through their heads.

Once we got out of town and on the country roads we speed up, keeping the same distance between us.

Granted I don't have a license, but who really needs to know? Besides, Erica has hers. Only she's not of an appropriate age yet. Still no one's going to care.

The mansion was located on a hill overlooking a lake.

How Dracula is that?

We arrived after only an hour of driving, with plenty of time to dress for supper.

Hurray for us!

Someone please put me out of my misery, this place is like prison – only prison has more people and right now, prison sounds wonderful.

It's hard to believe _anyone _lives here. The only true sign of human habitation is the furniture, butler, and maids that run around. And maids are hard to come by. I saw the butler more in an hour than the maids.

Once we got to the mansion they just had us park in front, while servants and maids came out to carry our luggage to our rooms.

Get this – there are seven floors of pure nothingness if you ask me. Though I did hear that the ENTIRE seventh floor is a library. Heaven, but not enough to keep this girl in Romania.

As we walked to our individual rooms, we slowly separated. I just so happened to have to go all the way up. My room was on the sixth floor – across the hall from Cameron – so I was told by Anna.

Anna is going to be my personal shadow. Sorry, my bad, maid. Shadow sounds better though. She has yet to leave me.

My personal butler – in a sense – is a young handsome man of twenty. His name is Jasper. Technically it's Jason, but everyone calls him Jasper or a nickname.

When he was younger, he was like Casper; he would always walk around like a ghost. The nickname just stuck with him.

They are both very friendly and sweet people and engaged to be married. They are actually pleased they were paired together.

I was examining my room – with my mouth hanging open – while Anna and Jasper stood by the door beaming.

It was huge and exactly like my room back home – only bigger.

I turned around at the sound of knocking. Anna rushed gracefully to answer it.

The girls looked at Anna and Jasper wordlessly.

'_This could complicate things.'_ They thought.

I grimaced. Yes, Anna and Jasper could make things difficult.

Then Roxxi, Leah and Shyanne – who were first through the door, caught a whiff of Anna's scent.

I hadn't even thought much about it. Then again, unless I'm in wolf form my sense of smell isn't as keen, but I can still make out the smell of a vampire, I just didn't pay attention to it. It's very floral; I think it suits her very well. She smells like roses.

After all, I had – do – want to leave very badly and if death be my only escape…

"Now Miss Turner," Anna said sweetly her teeth flashing in the light. "I would gladly be of service to you." She stalked to me; the girls frozen by her words did not process her movements. "After all, that is my job, it's what I do."

I had just filtered through her thoughts when I noticed her next move.

--

--

--

TO BE CONTINUED…………

Sorry everyone, it was just too tempting to leave off here :)

I do hope you liked it, its 15 pages long! I promise to write part 2 and get it up ASAP but I cannot make any guarantees, my beta is going to be gone for a couple of days so I will have time to write it, but I will do my best to get it up by Wednesday!!

If I don't here are birthday's I've missed and up coming ones! Some of these names you may or may not recognize:

Happy Birthday to:

Werewolvesrock!! My beta, you are wonderful!! :)

Bella Swan!! :)

To me, myself and I :) Wednesday people!! Happy B-day to me and others that day!! :)

Lynndsey Turner, happy b-day this wed. 16!! :)

Lynndsey Black happy 903rd Birthday this wed!! :)

Jamie Lestrang happy b-day this wed!! 341, not too bad!! :)

And finally this wed, to a very special new character! Well not so new, but a new addition to the every day world :)

Ephraim Black! Lynndsey's twin brother, happy 903rd Birthday!! :)

Um…Yeah I think that's all…If you ever want b-day wishes, PM me or attach it to a review :) I hope to update soon!! I own nothing, if it's familiar, well, you get the idea :)


	10. 7 days from HELL part 2

A/N: Hey everyone, here it is! Part 2 of chapter 9!!! Yay! And I would also like to thank every single one of you who reviewed! I love you guys :) You all are great! And just so you know, forgive Moonfire16, she's a bit crazy in the head ;) and she doesn't always say the nicest things, she's my friend, in real life! So forgive her! I know what she means and personally that's important, so just excuse her way of communicating to me :) It's just her style…

And my personal thanks go out to my beta, Werewolvesrock! I don't know what I'd do without you! Thank You!

And next, my thanks go out to GiggleGirl89, without her, I would have lost my head. In more ways than one :) She is awesome! Not one of my readers, sadly, but I do thank her, she brought to you all the Romanian language, I could not get google to work for me, so I kindly begged her to look for me, and she is my savior for that! Plus some future info was found by her, but that's a secret for you to learn at a later chapter ;) If any of you like HP I recommend for Dramione lovers, like myself, to check out You Picked Me, that's my fav, but I love all her stories! And if you do R&R it, please, do everyone a favor and keep your opinions to yourself about it being similar to Twilight! It's not! And that makes me upset, and her as well, she disclaims Twilight and pretty much anything close to it, so just go with it…please.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. :( I do however own, Anna, Jason, Cameron/Gabriel, Lynndsey, Jamie, Phoebe, and the rest of the pack, including the pack in Romania!

Okay, in case you've forgotten, this will contain the rest of the days of 'hell'. It would be for you too, and you know it :)

LIGHTS!

CAMERA!

ACTION!

And we pick up right after that nasty cliffhanger…

**Chapter 9 – Part 2 – 7 days from Hell **

Recap

"Now Miss Turner," Anna said sweetly her teeth flashing in the light. "I would gladly be of service to you." She stalked to me – the girls frozen by her words did not process her movements. "After all, that is my job, it's what I do."

I had just filtered through her thoughts when I noticed her next move.

I smiled as Anna slung her arm around my shoulders – much to the girls' astonishment.

Jasper chuckled quietly in the corner by the door.

Phoebe spoke up. "What's going on here?"

I looked at Anna, she smiled encouragingly. "I think we have two insiders who are willing to help us."

Phoebe looked at her sister; Roxxi looked from me to Anna to Jasper in the corner contemplating.

"I trust Lynndsey." She finally said.

Shyanne, Leah, Erica, and Jill all nodded in agreement.

"Well, you know how I hate to make Jamie mad…"

We laughed.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Okay, I love it. Making us the best," I made a face at that personal insight to my brother's life. "but I'm in."

"We must leave on the midnight flight after the coronation. You will not be expected to attend, and as your friends, they will be expected to enter with you. That is when we will leave. If you can, Miss, try and get the ceremony pushed up. As I understand it, the sooner you get to Washington the better. With luck, we can be there early Sunday." Anna said in a soft voice.

"How will she do that?" Erica asked furrowing her brows.

"Her mind of course. She'll use her gifts to move up the ceremony. Then, while the beginning of the ceremony is taking place we will pack _only _what we need, sneak out the front door where Jase," She gestured to Jasper in the corner. "Will be waiting with a car. When Lord Gabriel's servants come up to collect you, they will see the empty room and rush to report their findings, by then we will be on the plane and with luck leaving when they come rushing to the airport." She finished with a smile.

"You know I think I'm going to like you…?" Roxxi said raising an eyebrow at Anna.

"Anna."

Roxxi smiled. "Right, Anna, I can remember that. So in the mean time we do what?"

"We get ready for the dinner tonight." Anna said walking over to the door I assumed was the closet.

Uh oh.

"I look ridiculous." I said staring wide eyed at myself in the full length mirror I had over looked when I'd entered the room. Why would you blame me?

_More like play dress up with Lynndsey as our Barbie doll. _I thought darkly.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

They had all forced me into the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye I had seen Jase leaving the room smiling apologetically at my reluctance.

That butthead left me to the sharks. Or in this case the wolves with superhuman strength and an edge over me.

Sigh, they made me shower, and then they dressed me in matching midnight lacy undergarments.

While I was making faces in the mirror at the turned backs of my friends – Anna was coming out of the closet with Phoebe – holding a dress.

At least I hoped it was a dress. It looked more like silky lace.

Oh no. A dress?! Man, I was hoping it'd be a casual dinner! I'm screwed in the etiquette department, manners…yeah – screwed.

Wait, the dress with the…?

Uh oh.

Mommy save me the mean man came back into the room carrying a _shoe _box. Really bad shoes mommy, the ones with heals on the bottoms!

"The shoes just came in. 'The best in France, perfect to match the dress.' According to the gay guy at the door that was checking me out." Jason shuddered as he finished this last bit. We laughed at him, long and hard.

Anna walked over to Jason between fits of laughter and taking the box away from him.

Jason rolled his eyes a smile playing around the edges of his mouth and left the room once more, turning everyone's attention back to me.

Erica and Leah were discussing what to do with my hair, while Jill and Roxxi were messing with makeup over on the bed and Anna, Shyanne, and Phoebe were taking the shoes out of the box and trying to find a wrap of some kind to match the dress.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Okay so everything matched. Shoes, wrap, dress and makeup. Even my hair matched!

Literally the dyed my hair blue! Well, streaked it and made the ends blue, but still, blue hair!!

Though it was my idea, I was kidding – it looked good though. Everything made my eyes really stand out.

The eye shadow was a dark blue, my lips were painted a light pink and I had on eyeliner and mascara. The eyeliner was blue and black to make my eyes look really blue.

The dress was thankfully floor length, but very thin – it covered what it should cover, but showed the curves that I liked to hide.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

"You do not look ridiculous. You look fantastic." Anna said smiling at my reflection in the mirror.

"If you say so," I sighed reaching for the wrap that Leah was holding behind me.

I had just turned away from the mirror when someone knocked on the door.

"Dinner is served." Jason said in a mock formal voice, chuckling on the other side of the door.

"Alright," Anna sighed. "Miss you go with Jase down to the entrance hall, he will answer any questions you have for him, and if you forget, we won't be out of mind distance. Good luck and you look gorgeous."

Anna gave me a little push towards the door.

Outside, Jason was dressed formally in a black tux and shined Italian shoes.

I smirked. "Italian? Jasper, I never took you for one to wear something so……not you." I finished looking pointedly at the shoes.

Jase looked hurt, "Why miss, I was told to look my best to escort you to Lord Gabriel personally. My best just so happens to be Italian." Jason said winking when I scowled at the mention of 'Lord Gabriel'. Ugh. Could my life get any worse?

As if reading my mind, Jason tugged on my arm, walking down the hall while continuing to ruin my life.

"You are expected to stay by his side all evening," Jason turned a corner and nodded to a maid passing us. She curtsied to me and I smiled back. Once we'd turned down the next hall, Jase continued. "As his lady, you must, I know you do not really want too, but you may get out of it, if you listen to me."

He raised his eyebrow at me and I nodded.

"All you have to do is squeeze his arm a bit, more than likely he will have your arm tucked in his so it won't be too difficult and he will either excuse the both of you or point out someone in the crowd asking you if you would like to have a chat with them. All evening when you see Anna and me, we will nod to you politely and you will nod as well, saying nothing but 'thank you'. Since we are your personal staff, you may say our names and not be criticized. It is essential you do this, no matter what."

"Question." I said frowning at Jason as he walked me down the stairs.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"How do I know how to eat?" Granted it was a dumb question, I know, but I'd never eaten a formal dinner before.

Jason laughed, "Start from the outside and work your way in, and if you get nervous, Anna or I will be there to assist you, just think about it." He winked at me, before I could respond to that, we'd descended the last set of stairs, coming to a stop just before descending the to the entrance hall below.

Dinner – Mingling with Werewolves and Vampires and Visions Galore!

I stood frozen at the top of the stairs, looking down at the people below me – it made me feel like I was in my underwear – and that would be in my happy 'forget me' world.

They stared holes into me – some appraising, others disapproving. Mostly the women were disapproving.

There was movement next to me and I turned to see Jason moving away. I stepped towards him, but stopped when he motioned that I go _down _the stairs.

I gulped, feeling my palms sweat, my heartbeat quicken and my stomach start to churn.

I stepped gingerly down the stairs, raising my skirt, so I would not trip over the dress. I hesitated on the last step, thinking I'd loose my footing. When I went to step down, my heel slid out from under me. How ironic?

Luckily, someone caught me and steadied me with a tight grip on my arm, allowing me to lean on him, 'til I got my footing.

"Thank you." I smiled at the stranger next to me.

The man nodded turning to the crowd. "A face pe plac la bun venit our oaspete de onoruri; meu son's pod Isabella Turner!"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep silent. I hadn't been called Isabella in so long – minus the fact that I'd told Jake my name and Jamie continued to use it on the rare occasion, but mostly everyone calls me Lynndsey. The last time I officially went by Isabella was before my parents died.

Not very much since then, it's still tough, but I'm healing. Thank God it doesn't cut like it used too.

The crowd cheered, yelling their approval.

The stranger – who I assumed – since I did not recognize him – was Demetri – led me across the hall to _deliver _me to Cameron. Demetri extended his hand – the one with mine in it – to Cameron.

Cameron nodded his thinks and took my hand in his, kissing my knuckles, before pulling me to his side.

I willingly went, wishing I could grimace at the fact that he kissed my hand. That disgusted me to no end. Why, I do not know. I've just always been repulsed by that display.

The crowd approved again.

"acum," Demetri captured the crowds' attention, everyone looked to him. "noi avem fun!"

The room went wild and men led their wives, children, and dates into the middle of the room for the first dance.

As the dance started and the dancers started to move, I looked around.

Cameron and I were standing in the entrance hall, the dancers off to my left in the ballroom with its wide doors pushed against the walls, to display the room within and create more room.

The inside was much like the outside. Made with stone and covered in portraits of ancestors past. The windows on either side of the main doors were huge and reached from the ceiling to the floor, with burgundy curtains to fit and wooden furniture that looked like they were really old – and most likely were.

"What do you think of my home?" I snapped out of my daze quickly and looked up to see Demetri standing in front of me. He really was intimidating, whether because of his size or status, I hadn't the slightest clue. All I knew was that he intimidated me like no other ever has.

Standing at around 6'6", with muscles to go with it, Demetri was very intimidating, the only think off was the warmth emitting from him in rolling waves – I couldn't help but smile and respond politely, "Yes, I only wish that I could stay here forever."

Demetri barked a short laugh, "My dear, I don't know about forever exactly, but I do know about as long as you live."

Playing along with the charade, I'd planned out with Anna, I turned to Cameron, "Cam, I thought you promised that we could go home for summers to see our friends." I put on my best hurt face and watched as emotions played like a movie across his features.

I winced internally – no matter how much I'd prepared myself for this, it still hurt knowing I could never be his.

"Yes, we will," He replied quietly, securing me to his side for a half hug and kissing me lightly on the top of my head. "We will go back for summers and maybe holidays, when things settle down."

"Settle down?" I repeated fearing the answer, bile rising up in my throat.

"Things have been complicated," Demetri answered. "Vampires are starting to converge, and we do not know the extent of this gathering. The last of this size was when they'd enslaved the werewolves." He ended bitterly.

_Mayhap that be true, but the last ever was technically when the werewolves fought for freedom. _I thought venomously biting my tongue to keep from saying it out loud.

I knew vampires had been converging – we had started to see less in our lands for the past couple months, the numbers slowly decreasing every week.

The only thing vampires would do that for was an important gathering.

"We also think it's something to do with the Volturi." Demetri stopped suddenly looking over my head.

I turned to look and saw Cameron giving his father the death glare.

I knew I would not be finding out about this so called, 'Volturi' anytime soon. So I put it to rest for now.

"Should we mingle?" I asked happily, trying to dislodge the sudden thickness to the air.

Cameron looked down at me for a second, then back at Demetri. "Excuse us father, but our guests are waiting."

Cameron led me through the throng of people stopping to chat about what they'd been up to over the years.

I was introduced to countless important people and their young children.

At one point I even allowed Marcus' children drag me over to their friends and got introduced to more families; while Cameron just stood next to Marcus and his wife, Esmeralda, smiling approvingly and nodding to whatever Marcus was saying to him.

The kids wanted a song for them and pulled me along to the DJ, to request a song.

They didn't know any, and asked me to choose for them. I was a bit confused and asked the DJ what he usually played for the kids. He smiled wide and said, "Well I usually play a special treat for the kids, one they love a lot."

"Yeah!" They all eagerly agreed. I was still confused and raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled and said, "You'll see,"

I couldn't believe the beat coming out of the speakers, but the words proved me right.

_Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

I still couldn't believe it, and I had proof. _Who knew werewolves listened to this?_

It made me laugh out loud watching the kids jump around and bark like dogs. It really made me feel like a kid again, and I soon found myself joining them.

After the song ended and we took our final bows as the crowd cheered, my vision clouded and changed dramatically.

_They stand on the edge of the woods, waiting. Waiting for what? _

_I stare, trying to see if I know them. _

_My eyes widen as I see a giant russet wolf. _

_Jake._

_My gut lurched, begging myself to leave, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was drawn for a reason. I studied the rest of the figures, trying to learn who they are._

_My eyes focus in on the young man and woman in the middle of the group, the woman was holding a young child._

_Before I could truly see their features, I was yanked from the vision forcefully, only to return to the void and land somewhere else._

"_Are you absolutely sure?" _

"_Yes, Lynnds, I'm sure, I've never been surer. They're making their move." The man before her rubbed his hand over his eyes, his bronze hair catching and reflecting the light, making it shine._

_Jamie and Lynndsey._

_Lynndsey bowed her head, "We must do something," she whispered shaking her head._

"_What do you expect us to do? We don't know these vampires, we can't fight them." Jamie argued. _

_Lynndsey glared at the wall, not looking at Jamie. She walked closer to him and whispered, "What do you expect me to do, Jamie? Please, tell me, I'm lost. I don't know what to do, but she can't die, not now, not before her time."_

"_How can you be sure it's not?" Jamie challenged._

_Lynndsey scowled, "Death leaves a trail behind it, if she were marked, I'd know. And she's not marked, Jamie, she needs help to survive this."_

"_I say we fight."_

_My head swiveled around and I took an involuntary step back. The person who'd spoken was right behind me and his height was astounding._

_His aristocratic features hard, grey eyes, gleaming in the light, platinum hair shining as well; it hung loose around his face, framing it, making him look like a Greek god. _

_Draco._

_I'd never thought I'd see him personally, my mind's eye didn't do him the slightest justice in looks – he was impressive in the flesh, even if it was only a vision._

"_Of course you'd say that." Jamie rolled his eyes, but smiled at his cousin nonetheless. _

"_They need help," Draco shrugged. "I say we help, it could cause an imbalance if we don't."_

_This time, I was wrenched from the vision; I was back in the ballroom._

I opened my eyes wide, taking a much needed gulp of air. My chest rose and fell unceremoniously, my heart beat wildly under my ribcage – threatening to crash through.

Cameron's worried face loomed over me, as I blinked away the fog, and came back.

The next thing I saw was Demetri hovering over me, examining me for any damage.

"What happened?" He asked. "What did you see?"

I shook my head, needing to clear it. Not fully understanding it myself. "I don't know." I pushed myself up on my elbows. "It was all so fast, I'm not entirely sure I caught it all. But something's going to happen. That much I was able to gather – something big."

Demetri's face hardened.

"Anna,"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Help Lynndsey back to her room, make sure she gets something to eat and rest."

He turned away as Anna helped me to my feet; Jase was on my other side, supporting most of my weight, when I suddenly leaned away from Anna, unable to stay upright.

"The coronation is moved up. Tomorrow night, my son will ascend the throne and we will seek his council then, until then, I bid you all good night." Parents rushed to gather their children, men followed their wives and dates, heading to their respective parts of the mansion.

Anna and Jason led me from the room, up the stairs and into the safety of my room.

"I cannot believe you pulled that off."

I turned to see Phoebe walking into the room a smile on her face.

"Pull what off?"

"The vision of course," she scoffed. Then she looked at me and took in my expression. "That was real?" She asked quietly.

I nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Did you tell the truth?"

I smiled. "Partially, I left out the people in it, only because I don't know if Cameron will be the cause behind the trouble or not."

"So that means you saw Jake and his pack?"

I nodded slowly.

"He'd really do that?" Erica asked quietly.

We looked at her with raised eyebrows. Her eyes widened. "Is this still a good idea then?"

She said the question we were all wondering about.

"Yes it's still a good idea. If we don't leave before the ceremony, you will be bound, and then there is no going back from that decision." Anna spoke up quietly, her voice carrying across the room.

"Then we leave, like planned." Phoebe said. "Can you have a car or transportation of some kind for us by then?" She directed this question to Jase in the corner.

He nodded. "I can have something by the time you need it."

"The ceremony will take place at eight, so that means we must be out of here by seven at the latest." Anna walked over to my closet and started rummaging through the clothes.

"The lighter we pack the better. We'll travel first class, so we have privacy, and get off as soon as we land in Seattle, and from Seattle, we backpack." She grinned as she walked out of the closet, carrying some of my old clothes and tossing them on the bed, before disappearing back into the closet and coming out with my basketball duffle bag.

"I believe that this is big enough for what we need, we are traveling light after all." She smiled at me and started packing the clothes away.

Once she was done she turned to the girls. "As much as a slumber party would please me, it would be best for us all to sleep in our own rooms tonight so we don't even raise the slightest suspicion from anyone." The girls nodded tiredly. "I'll come around tomorrow morning and collect your bags, one each would be best, unless the case is small, then two is acceptable."

We all stared at Jill and Phoebe while she explained this.

"What?" They asked cautiously.

We raised our eyebrows and they blushed. "We don't pack that much!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Sure you don't sis, so explain to me why you packed twelve suit cases?" Roxxi slung her arm around her sister's shoulders and smiled as Phoebe scowled.

"Fine, I have a duffle bag," She huffed then shrugged a smile spreading across her face. "It's not like Jamie's going to miss it anyway."

We laughed, knowing full well Jamie will be ticked when he finds that not only Phoebe and I are gone, but his 'winning' duffle bag is gone with us.

We went our respective ways getting our rest for the day ahead.

**Day 2 – Romania – 3:00 P.M.**

So life wasn't so bad, I'd only been gone from Jake for what three days? Yeah, I'm doing good, contraire to the words of everyone around me.

But then they did have their own right to contradict me.

"Lynndsey put it down." Erica said forcefully.

My hands gripped the cup of coffee tighter as she tried to wrench it from my grasp.

"Lynnds, that's your twenty-second cup. Put it down," Leah said coming up next to me and yanking it from my grasp.

I scowled at her. She scowled back. "You know you're tolerance for coffee is a max of three cups. Over that and you get hyper." She sounded like Jamie, but you really can't blame me, I was a nervous wreck. Maids have been coming in and out of my rooms since nine this morning, dropping things off, taking things out, namely my STUFF.

It was all being transported across the hall.

Yeah, across the hall, you remember what's across the hall right? Cameron's room – our room – according to everyone else that is.

I have absolutely no intention of moving in _there._

"We're getting out of here, if it's the last thing I do." I growled glaring at her.

She smiled and winked at me, "That's the Lynndsey I know."

**5:00 P.M.**

The moving of stuff continued. I was getting antsy, snapping at anyone who asked me a question – no matter how innocent. They all blew it off as pre-wedding nerves.

Anna and the girls kicked everyone out finally using it as an excuse to get ready.

I got really nervous when they actually started pulling out the dress and accessories that I was suppose to wear to the ceremony.

"Um…Anna?" I asked hesitantly. "What are you doing?"

She smiled, "I thought it'd be a waste to let this dress just sit in your closet, so I thought you could wear it."

"That's lovely, but I'd rather not. Besides," I eyed the dress. "How could I run in it?"

She grinned mischievously and took the dress down from the hook. She turned it and let me get an eyeful of the slits running up both sides of the soft material.

I gulped. "Oh,"

I shut up as they brushed and curled my hair, letting it fall about my shoulders in soft curls, misting it with something that smelled like passion fruit and mango.

My makeup was light, just some eyeliner and mascara with a hint of eye shadow.

Then they fit me into the dress. A nightmare this was becoming – only it was real.

The dress was a fancy style, a little old, but really suitable, for the intended ceremony. It was ankle length with a slit on both sides running up high on my thighs and thick straps, not too low cut, just showing enough, and just like last nights dress it was midnight blue.

"Not that I object to all this blue, but why?" I asked Anna raising an eyebrow curiously.

She smiled as she redid my hair, making sure no hair was out of place. "It's the werewolf way of claiming a mate, like in human society, when women get married they wear white. It means the same thing. Only deeper – no man can touch you if you wear midnight blue. Didn't you notice you were the only one wearing it last night?"

Actually, now that it was brought back up, I had as a matter of fact, if any of the women wore blue it was a light blue or a navy blue, never the same exact shade as mine.

"I get it, though it doesn't make me feel any better."

She smiled encouragingly still playing with my hair.

**6:55 P.M.**

Anna rushed into my rooms again. "It is time."

We rushed to grab our bags and left the room quietly.

We took the servants door outside and ran around the house, only to be stopped by the sight of two men talking with Jason by the car waiting to take us to the airport.

We held our breaths, staring wide eyed as Jason explained the car to the men. They didn't seem to be satisfied by his answer.

Something had to be done, to ensure our escape.

I walked hastily from behind the brush, ignoring the girls' protests. I walked deliberately up to Jason and said, "Jason, so good of you to have the car ready for me. Thank you. And you gentlemen, may I help you?" I smiled sweetly up at them.

The tallest man with brown hair frowned. "Your car, milady?"

"Yes, my car, I am leaving after the ceremony to welcome my cousins to Romania and escort them back to the mansion. I asked Jason to have a car brought out front for me before the ceremony so there would be no delay afterwards."

The men exchanged a long glance and finally the brown headed man shrugged. "Yes, milady, if you say so. Do you need an escort to the airport?"

"No thank you, I already have one, I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing though." I bowed my head as they bowed deeply before retreating back to the mansion.

I let out the breath I did not know I'd been holding and motioned for the girls that the coast was clear.

Jason ran around the car and climbed into the driver's seat as I slid in the passenger's seat next to him. "A limo, Jason, I'm touched, I feel like a princess." I joked as everyone slid in the back.

He grinned and winked at me, "Only the best for milady," He joked. I frowned.

"I'd rather not be your _lady _of any kind, thank you. I just want to be me." I mumbled feigning hurt.

"Touché,"

"Hey," Leah said. "What do you think Cameron's face will look like once he realizes we're gone?"

We sat in silence thinking this over. Then with one look at Jason, seeing the smile on his lips, I busted up laughing followed by everyone else.

At that time, I realized something – I was going back – back where I belonged. Where I needed to be, to understand these visions I'd been having.

Sure I was used to occasional visions of the vampire that bit me, but never one as strong as the one I'd had in my room with Jake present.

Then there were the visions about Lynndsey. Why now? What was so important that I had to see? Couldn't life be normal for once?

"We're going home girls." I whispered.

It was silent. Maybe not home, home. But we were going to someplace loving. A place we'd fight for. The only problem was Phoebe, Erica and Jill were leaving behind the men they loved.

I smirked to myself. They'd come looking for them – that I was certain of, and I was looking forward to seeing my brother again.

_The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself,  
My heart can rest till then,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,_

**And done! :)**

**Finally the next chapter! Bet you didn't see that one coming ;) and if it sounds like it's over ignore that feeling, I'm far from being done with this story! That was an actual ending though, not a cliffhanger, I'm impressed with myself :) 20pgs! And lots of it ANs! Hehe, you know you still love me, I have lots to say to all of you :)**

**I do not own the songs, **_**Who Let the Dogs Out, **_**or **_**See You Again. **_**They are owned by the Baha Men and Miley Cyrus.**

**Any way, here are the translations to the Romanian that Demetri uses:**

**"a face pe plac la bun venit our oaspete de onoruri ; meu son's pod Isabella Turner!" **

"Please welcome, our guest of honor; my son's bride, Isabella Turner!"

**"acum, noi avem fun!"**

"Now, we have fun!"


	11. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( but I do own any and all characters you don't recognize from the books!

AN: I feel so bad for leaving you guys for so long! I'm so sorry, but I have wonderful news! Until I go back to school after break, I have absolutely NO more work! Yay! Portfolio is done, but I will have it again…next year :( horrible, but I will try not to leave you guys for so long after this chapter. Plus I've not been totally gone…I do have some one shots and a new story, but that's only if you're into HP and DM/HG :) BUT my one shot Remembering is a bit of what will soon come with this fic…it's getting to know Lynndsey, not our narrator, but her ancestor :) Anyway, I know you don't want to read all about this, so here is the chapter you've been waiting for!

Lights!

Camera!

Action!

Chapter 10 – Finding Out

Gabriel POV

I walked quickly up the stairs, she'd disappeared and I hadn't heard a word from her maid Anna. She was to report back to me when Lynndsey went to sleep. She couldn't still be up, could she? It was after one in the morning for crying out loud!

I knocked swiftly and curtly on her door. Silence met me – I opened the door cautiously, peeking inside, expecting a body in or on the bed, but it was still crisply made – just like every morning. I frowned in confusion. Footsteps sounded down the hall – they were not right, too fast and hurried.

I stepped out and walked down the hall to meet the person coming to find me.

The men bowed and said, "Lord Gabriel." Agitated, I nodded curtly, pursing my lips and silently begging them to hurry on.

Catching my tight attitude, they jumped into an explanation.

They told me of Lynndsey's 'escape' and how they did not know she was lying at the time – all pack members were raised to never question their alpha's motives, so long as there was a logical reasoning behind it – and by the sound of it, she had fooled them good.

I swore profanities, shoving past them and running down the stairs to my father's study.

Not bothering to be polite enough to knock, I just opened the door and looked around. I grimaced. There were too many men in the room to speak natively, so I opted for Latin.

**AN: everything in bold is translations and translations come after the Latin and later on French. ;)**

"Abbas," I said nodding politely.

"**Father," I said nodding politely.**

"is left. cepit Anna quod Jason per suus quod is left una of cars. EGO reputo is may have captus suus amicitia per suus ut puteus."

"**She left. She took Anna and Jason with her and she left in one of the cars. I think she may have taken her friends with her as well."**

My father grimaced. "etiam, EGO had vereor quantus quantus, meus filius. Is est a solvo phasmatis a bonus compositus vobis, tamen is est non vilis futurus cooped up."

**My father grimaced. "Yes, I had feared as much, my son. She is a free spirit, a good match for you, but she is not meant to be cooped up."**

I growled at my fathers words and stalked from the room determined to bring her back kicking and screaming if need be.

I walked down the hall and shoved open the door to my study only to stop as I noticed someone was waiting for me by one of the open windows.

I shut the door, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The figure turned, and smiled his ice blue eyes flashing in the dark. "se que font vous réfléchir? J'ai viens à réclamer mon s'accoupler"

"**What do you think? I have come to claim my mate."**

"elle would jamais prendre vous. Vous condamné son à enfer et verso, à se que vous faisiez à son. She'll jamais prendre vous."

**"She would never have you. You damned her to hell and back, with what you did to her. She'll never have you."**

He rolled his eyes and turned to face me properly. "You say that, Gabriel, which is true, but if you think about it, she would never have you either. So we're even. Now do you want her to at least obey you? Or stay with that mutt?"

His offer was tempting, I just had to smile.

"What do you suggest…Henry?"

Henry smiled, his sharp white teeth glinting in the moonlight, streaming in from outside. A sharp howl in the distance was all that suggested life outside of the room.

**To Be Continued…**

Was that awesome or what!? Man that was so much fun; I still have goose bumps from writing it!! I'm happy too :) we're moving right along with this story! Next chapter we go back to Lynndsey, then I think #12 will be back with Gabriel…or at least in the near future, we'll take one more look at this master plan they are cooking up :) three guesses go to you guys, who is Henry? Do you remember? Come on Amanda! I know you know it! At least I hope you do…? Maybe, anyway! Reviews are always appreciated??? Next chapter is in the works, and I have a feeling it will be LONG! Sounds nice huh? I'm shooting for a Christmas present to you all, so depending on my beta, maybe Christmas day? Or Eve? I don't really know you'll just have to stick around and find out! Ciao for now! And if I don't update again soon, happy holidays! And I wish you a happy new year as well! :) :) :)


	12. Jakey

AN: Okay, I really hope you enjoy this :) it will be the last update before Christmas, but not the last ever! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…blah, blah, blah…now that's over with! On with the show!

Lights!

Camera!

Action!

Chapter 11 – Jakey

Call me insane, call me whatever you want. I still have a phobia for flying – heights in general. Why, you may ask, do I put myself through this? Simple – love is complicated.

Okay, maybe not so simple. And if you're shocked, you should see my face right about now! I know, I said it, before I said it to him. Yay for me! I think. Imprinting makes you do crazy things. Yeah, stole the line, but hey, it's true!

"Would you stop, please?" Erica hissed desperately.

I looked across to where she was sitting and smiled. "Sorry, just a bit anxious."

She smiled at me; yeah I know what you mean. Well, not entirely, but I know how you want to get _down _as much as I do." We laughed at that.

"I seriously don't understand you two sometimes," Jill said shaking her head. "I love the way everything looks so small, almost like a dollhouse."

I just looked shocked. "Yeah," Erica nodded. "But it's different when you can fall out of the sky and die – therefore making 'dollhouse' view not fun."

I snickered and patted Jill's hand. "Fear of heights is perfectly normal, that's why I am very happy being only 5'1 and a half…it's close to the ground, therefore less falling time." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smile forming.

"Ah! A smile! Erica do you see smiley? I see smiley, whose smiley?" I said in a baby voice pointing to Jill's smile and jumping up and down in my seat. Erica laughed and joined in with the baby talk, "Me see smiley, Jilly see smiley? Erica sees smiley, all smiley, smiley!"

Jill couldn't hold it in any longer and she busted out laughing, soon followed by myself and Erica.

"Could you keep it down? _Some _of us are trying to get our beauty sleep." Leah grumbled before turning over in her seat.

We exchanged looks and busted up laughing again, only we we're joined by everyone else. Leah took off her shoe and threw it in our general direction – aiming for my head, but I intercepted it with a smug look on my face. "Sorry Cuz, but I couldn't resist when you said 'beauty sleep'." I mocked a fake airy expression, fluffing my hair and fixing my makeup. She growled and turned back over.

We continued to laugh quietly, only stopping when Phoebe spoke up. "Okay girls, we have a long day tomorrow, unless Lynndsey forks over a number to get us a ride, we're hoofing it to La Push." She looked pointedly at me raising an eyebrow.

I held up both hands, "Not my fault, believe me when I say that it is a little difficult to even _think _about asking someone for their number when all you're thinking is that excruciating call."

Phoebe chuckled, "Okay, well then, we are hoofing it. We _could _get there faster, _if _Jill and Erica say its okay for us to give them a 'lift'.

"It would be okay," Jill piped up. "But we prefer our feet on the ground, where we at least know when we're going to fall."

I snorted. "Fall? Hell, Jill I fall more than you and that's saying something, but given the chance I can keep my feet – and that's when I'm determined to move and only move."

Jill laughed, "Too true, Lynnds, too true." Erica smirked, "Aw, come on Jill, I think we can spare them from moving so slowly and help them by helping ourselves," she winked at Jill and smiled at me. I eyed her warily very curious to know what she meant. It dawned on me too late, "Aw, no. Hell, no. I flat out refuse to be your _pack mule._" I spat venomously.

Erica feigned hurt, "But Lynnds," she placed her hand over her heart. "I thought you loved us. You do want to get to Jake as soon as possible, right?"

She started to pout joined by Jill. I looked around frantically for reinforcements, considering mine had turned against me, but received only upturned faces trying not to laugh. I scowled, I hated being a push over, but I truly was if you knew the right buttons to press. Man I hoped Jake never learned those buttons. So help me if _he _used them against me, I don't know if he'd live to see winter.

"_Fine, _you can have your way this time. _But only this time."_

Thank you! Thank you! Lynndsey, I just know we'll get there faster with you being so kind." Erica threw herself onto my lap and hugged me 'til I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Okay, Erica, I think that that is enough!" I squeaked desperately. She laughed letting go of me and seating herself comfortably in front of me again with a smile plastered on her face making her brown eyes sparkle.

I shook my head smiling too, "Go to sleep, crazy."

She winked and settled into the seat reclining back getting comfortable for a very long flight.

I sighed and looked out the window before shutting the blind and settling down myself.

Grabbing our luggage quickly we made our way through the airport as fast as possible without drawing too much attention.

Once outside the airport of Olympia, we made our way southwest towards the distant tree lines – only this time we were not able to escape the looks from those around us.

People stared openly and curiously at our group walking swiftly; returning none of the looks from pedestrians and motorists.

I glanced around us ignoring the thoughts that plagued my mind and focused on getting to the cover of trees.

Anna moved to my side, whispering, "What do you plan to do when you reach their land, exactly?"

I frowned. I hadn't thought that far ahead, plus I didn't really think that I should think about it, my destination was simple – Jacob.

She smiled knowingly, "Yeah, me too." She looked over at Jason who was in front of us and smiled affectionately. "Werewolves are so territorial it almost takes the fun out of being territorial yourself. You would still do anything for them – only if they let you of course."

My frown deepened, "What do you mean exactly?"

She sighed, "Jacob is a good choice. I've been keeping an eye on your future, and I think you would be very happy, but I also want you to remember that the Jacob you knew won't be the same Jacob once you are with him in his land." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh no, you know how werewolves can get – territorial when they are in their element. Here," she gestured towards the trees. "This place in general, is Jacob's element, you are not however. He will take control of this situation and you will be dependent on him – not the other way around." She started walking towards Jason tuning her head slightly to continue addressing me.

"You have much to learn, young one, and you must start by trusting Jacob – even if that means being dependent on him. Here you really have very little choice in the matter."

At that I outright scowled. _No one _controlled me. It was team work – no ifs ands or buts about it – team work or no work at all.

I just hoped that this would go over very smoothly. Jacob would respect me, even if it was hard and painful for me – I would walk away. Nothing was set into stone as far as I was concerned – myself included.

We were getting closer and my arms were getting tired.

"Erica, don't you think someone else could carry you for a bit?" I pleaded.

She laughed, "But this is fun. Don't you think so?"

I grumbled unintelligently under my breath.

My head perked up and my feet slowed down at a new smell not far from here. I stopped and dropped Erica causing her to fall ungracefully to the earth below.

"Hey!"

"Shhh," I hissed. I breathed in again soon joined by Anna and Jason.

"We're getting closer." Jason whispered. I nodded and looked pointedly at Jason.

He nodded disappearing into some brush emerging moments later as Anna went in to pick up his clothes.

He slunk quietly as any predator would to my side. I glanced over at him registering his coat was a deep brown.

"We proceed with caution," I said. "We could be welcomed or ambushed. I'd rather neither happened." I added looking at Jill and Erica pointedly.

Grumbling and rolling their eyes they stood behind me about three feet and were circled by the girls with Anna standing next to Erica looking calm and sure.

I sighed heavily. It didn't really smell like Jake, but it could be that he smelled somewhat different in wolf form, so who was I to argue?

We started walking through the trees silently with Jason leading us crouching low to avoid low hanging branches.

Then we heard it – a warning growl – a very territorial growl.

I stopped goosebumps rising on my arms and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end as my every sense heightened and my body froze over with an invisible protection – normal soft skin turning to hard impenetrable granite.

My eye teeth sharpened immensely and somewhere behind me I registered Anna tensing and growling in response to the low growl coming in front of us.

Still tensed and waiting we held our breaths, listening to the trees.

Silently I willed Jason to come back and announce a false alarm. My hopes of that happening were shattered when we heard menacing growling coming from about a mile farther into the forest.

Launching myself forward, completely oblivious to pleas from the rest to stay put, I darted like a bullet, dodging trees and jumping logs and brush in my haste to reach the fight and stop it while there was still time.

Coming to a halt at the edge of the small clearing where the two wolves were battling it out, I stopped just long enough to register which was which. It became evident quickly – the biggest one was Jason and the smaller slimmer build was I believed a member of Jacob's pack.

They snarled and lunged, snapping at each other's throats.

Shaking my head and muttering, "Men," I jumped into the fray avoiding swinging claws and opened jaws. Grabbing hold of the defending werewolf's throat, I threw it back away from Jason and into the nearest tree.

Yelping it tried to regain its feet, but could only slump against the tree and growl at us.

Noise in the distance, made Jason nervous and he whined sidestepping me; ready to defend.

I perked up at the thought of Jacob being with them and peered around Jason's bulk, watching as more emerged from the trees into the clearing.

My eyes widened as I took in the first wolf – he was huge, black and menacing.

I gulped suspecting he was the alpha of the pack, my assumption was proven when he stopped and growled at us – the others stopping behind him watching the exchange.

The last to emerge from the trees was a russet colored wolf. I smiled and said, "Jake!"

It swiveled it head to look at Jason and cocked its head to the side confused.

I sidestepped Jason; when he whined, I shushed him and carefully approached the wolves, my hands held up in a gesture of surrender.

Jake brightened considerably and the others relaxed their stance some, but continued to watch Jason with wary eyes.

"It's okay, he's with me. He's my, well was, my butler of sorts. I brought my friends with me, too." I gestured behind Jason. "They stayed back with Anna, my maid."

Turning around to face them, I smiled apologetically at the wolf slumped against the tree. "I'm very sorry about that, sometimes I don't know my own strength, but I couldn't let either of you get considerably hurt." I grimaced. No that would not be good, blood being spilled is never good – always better to be safe.

The alpha – Sam – raised his head in an incline towards where they came from and started back towards the reservation.

Jason looked at me and nodded towards where the girls were waiting. I nodded, "Go get them and follow us in, I'll be fine."

I turned and started into the woods, following the russet wolf carefully into the brush.

We emerged on the edge of a beach. Looking around I realized it was the same beach that was in my vision.

A soft whining came from behind me. Turning around, I saw Jacob back away and dart into the forest.

He emerged clad only in cut off jeans with a smile plastered to his face.

The answering smile spread across my own as he swept me up in his arms and held me tight.

I clung to him, wishing I would never have to leave again for anything.

"I'm glad you came back." he whispered in my hair kissing me on the top of my head.

I sighed, content.

"Yeah, he was going crazy without you. He was about ready to make a run for it back to Illinois." I turned, still in the circle of Jake's arms and looked at a tall very muscular man. _Boy, _I mentally kicked myself; I should have known that in the first place. I smiled back shyly.

He smiled at me and extended his hand, "I'm Quil, Jake's best friend."

I reached out with my own hand to shake his, but I was pulled out of Jake's arms and into Quil's.

I gasped surprised and a bit embarrassed. I was never a very affectionate person around strangers. He laughed sensing my discomfort and let go of me.

"You'll have to get used to that. We're very affectionate." He winked at me. I blushed crimson and allowed Jake to pull me back to his side.

"Give her a break, Quil, she's new."

"Aw, Jakey, but you know I like hugs." Quil looked hurt.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Not until after Claire you didn't." Jake pointed out.

Quil stuck his tongue out in a childish manner and replied, "We're meeting back at Emily's so hurry up."

Jake nodded and steered me down the beach – away from my vision – for which I was thankful for.

Remembering something that Quil had said I spoke up, "So, Jakey?" I asked grinning like a mad cat and wiggling my eyebrows suggestively, as he frowned down at me.

"Please, don't say that again." He begged.

"What?" I asked, feigning innocence. "Jakey," I tore from his grip and ran down the beach laughing hysterically, as he raced to catch me.

"What's the matter, Jakey can't catch a poor lonely hybrid that he has so much over?" I shouted in a mocking tone.

I was suddenly tackled from the side and I feel down in the sand taking Jake with me.

"Never say that again." He growled.

"Or you'll do what?" I asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

He grinned wolfishly at me before tickling me, none stop. "Okay! Okay! I give; I'll never say that again." I begged.

He let me go; leaving a lingering kiss on my lips before helping me to my feet and continuing walking down the beach; his arm wrapped protectively around my waist.

AN: haha! I loved this chapter personally :) it made me laugh! I love the title, the whole time, I was thinking, what to call it, what to call it? Then at the end, it just hit me, I had to call it 'Jakey'.

I hoped you loved it! I wish you all happy holidays! I'll be back soon!!

And………review! review! review!


	13. Twist

AN: I hope you don't hate me for this filler chapter :) you know sometimes I just love them, plus Cameron is such a fun character to play with, I can't keep my mind off what he's going to do next! Yes, it's a Cameron chapter :) but secretly you know you want him ;)

Disclaimer: (Hate it yet Miranda? I know you love these!) I don't own it :( sad I know, but all the same…life goes on…another day will come…another fanfic…another disclaimer…doesn't matter what we do, what we try…we don't own it…sighs

Okay, this chapter wasn't going to get out right away, technically it's not :) but in honor of New Years this chapter is for us all :) not to mention that what any 16 year old loves the most ;) I got today! A car! I'm happy :) :) :) Not the car I had my heart set on, but I can live with it, it's not a horrible car, and it was a good deal……so please enjoy!

Also my thanks go to my beta Werewolvesrock, you rock hard and I hope you keep on rockin' I couldn't get this done without you! Thanks

Lights!

Camera!

Action!

Chapter 12 – Twist

Cameron POV

"No, absolutely not." I stood up and walked around the desk as Henry watched my progress and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What is wrong this time?" He asked exasperated.

I rounded on him, my eyes flashing dangerously. "This time, it's you, but then it's been that way for the last hour so why should it be otherwise?" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

He frowned. "What do you propose we do then, hmm? Barge into Washington and take her back by force?"

"If need be, then yes, but I have a feeling she would come quietly." I replied coolly.

He snorted. "Lynndsey, come coolly? What world are you living in? No, don't answer that, I really don't want to know. She wouldn't, she would make a fuss and probably expose the entire magical world to everyone who lives in ignorant bliss of us all!" I opened my mouth to retort. "I am not finished with you yet. If we don't take her quietly, then she won't come at all. She will run, just like my seer foresaw."

"'Just like your seer foresaw?'" I asked raising an eyebrow. "What exactly is that suppose to mean, Henry?"

Henry sighed and stood from the chair and walked stealthily to the window; looking out.

"I have waited, for sixteen hundred years, for someone like her – someone who could make me happy – the one who would give me everything and so much more. My body – or the whatever – chose her for me. As my perfect match…you know from stories and encounters of your own," he smiled a feral smile. "That vampires mate for life, like most werewolves do, but there is only ever one that you seem drawn to. Some mistake it for lust, for others though it's a raw passion, driven by something unethical, mostly. Then there is the pure kind…so pure that anyone can tell that what you feel is completely genuine."

He talked like a man in love. Or a man in pure lust after something he cannot have.

"My seer told me what she has foreseen as of now. Lynndsey will outlive Jacob – that is why it is best for her to spend her life with someone who will either outlive herself, or will never die. With what she is, it is hard to tell if or when she ages. Right now, yes, she's aged, she is fifteen going on sixteen, but all the same, the question still lingers in everyone's minds 'is she, or isn't she'…the truth? No one really knows, there has never been a hybrid before. So this I ask of you, let her get Jacob out of her system. She will come around. I know that she will, for this I know. Don't go seeking her just yet, prepare your army for who knows what, I do not know. What Jacob is exactly is a mystery to me…so give it time, go looking when I come back to you and tell you that it is time."

I nodded slowly, "You're sure that she will not run?"

He nodded in return, curtly. "As long as you do not give chase, but offer peace and her happiness, she will not run, but do not rule that out as of yet. She will, when she gets word of our plans."

"Will she see this?"

"No, I made sure to keep this private, so whatever you do, don't say anything to descriptive out loud after this, you never know what might get sent to her."

And with that being said, Henry opened the window and stepped into the night sky.

It could work, just keep it to myself, and let her come back on her own. It was simple instructions, but I didn't know if I could wait…but I knew I had to try. For any hope at all, I must let her feel safe once again.

AN: I know, I know, short, but with Cam I can't say too much without saying it all. I feel like I should redeem him, personally, but I know how some of you feel, this was meant to make you think, and see a bit of what is to come, the question is, can you see it for yourselves? Just read between the lines and you may discover what this is meant to relay to you all.

Note for Miranda: Hey, when you read this, you may realize that this was similar to the conversation we had over why things are the way they are and who Cam really is and all that good stuff :) this is for you and everyone else, kind of a more insight as to the 'love' in this story. I really hope this helps you! And it is something to be remembered, my little twist on what romance is and all. Especially with vampires and werewolves involved in the mix!

Aw, did you read that? Well…okay, I forgive you :)

Anyway! This is only the beginning…Forgiveness is in the future…but betrayal of someone close…almost certain death…and a fight for an innocent life…

Just a prophesy for you to figure out :) and remember that this will follow Breaking Dawn from a diff POV ;) but still some things will seem the same with a twist to them :)

And…Review! Review! Review! Please? Makes me update faster :) I give you cookie dough that my cat Bootsy and I are willing to share :) that is if he feels up to it…he LOVES his cookie dough just like me! ;) I could give you the recipe if you like……but that's up to you not me :) Bootsy and I thank you for reading! And thank those of you who review so much that we are willing to share the recipe and our cookie dough :) Sassy thanks you too, only cause it will get my butt in bed where it belongs as one o'clock in the morning…Crackers for just reading and Mischief thanks you with all his heart and gives you kisses and hugs for reading. My dogs Bunny and Trixie thank you for loving this fic the way they love and support me :) those girls are my rocks, my anchors, my inspiration to be kind and loving to everyone, but never be pushed around :)

Got to stop now, before Sassy kills the computer and ultimately ruins my beautiful work!


	14. Have a Vision or Two

AN: Wow, you're all probably thinking 'what happened, did she drop off the face of the earth?' Ha! Well, no, obviously I haven't at least not yet :) my excuse, for lack of a better word is that I've been really trying to keep my grades good, especially my English which is an honors course, so I have to make a B to stay in it, a C is acceptable, but a B is where I should be, and honestly, it's those dumb grammar sheets that get me every time! I don't catch things if I can't rewrite it, and I haven't had any recently, but I do have an essay to write :( and Flags of Our Fathers to read along with Huck Finn and what ever I decide to read after Flags of Our Fathers, so yeah, schedule kind of sucks and I know you're probably used to my lack of updates, but this story really takes a lot of concentration and time, I'm only one person, so I can only do so much, but while I've been away from all you lovely readers, I have made use of my time, I have a HP fic called Behind Closed Doors and Windows that I'm also trying to give my attention to, and I've been working on that steadily as much as is possible.

Anyway enough from me!

Disclaimer: Sorry I lied about enough from me ;) I don't own Twilight, sadly; otherwise it would have gone a little something like this:

Lights!

Camera!

Action!

Recap:

He let me go; leaving a lingering kiss on my lips before helping me to my feet and continuing walking down the beach; his arm wrapped protectively around my waist.

Chapter 12 – Have a Vision or Two

_Lynndsey_

Emily's home was cozy and just gave off the comfortable vibe. It screamed 'home' to me – it reminded me of my mom.

Stepping into her kitchen and ignoring the hostility in the air, I smiled at Erica and Jill. They felt the love – even through the hostility.

"I cannot allow you to kill Anna, especially when she is the one who got me here."

Everyone turned to stare at me and Emily forced a small smile and mouthed, 'werewolves,' shrugged and busied herself at the stove.

The man who hovered protectively over her, I assumed to be Sam; the Alpha.

I stepped daringly out of Jacob's embrace and into the fire. I wasn't worried about rejection – the Alpha rarely rejected a mate for one of his pack – but there have been times when just that have happened.

I put a bright smile on my face and extended my hand to Sam in a friendly manner.

"You must be Sam," my voice oozed with the sweet nectar that is honey. "Thank you for allowing us onto your land," I glanced back at Jacob. "And for keeping him on the rez – where he belongs." I finished smiling – if possible – even brighter.

Emily's shoulders shook with quiet amusement and I heard Quil laugh loudly behind me.

Sam just stood there, eyeing my offered hand and searching my face for falsity hidden deep. The only falsity in my voice was the honey, for inside my body every cell was screaming, 'danger! Danger!'

Then he nodded slowly and took my hand in his larger one, only to pull me into a bear hug and whisper almost too low, "Thank you, for bringing Jacob back, and thank _you _for coming."

He then released me, a smile on his face that turned to one of caution.

"Will Cameron be joining us?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Anna's ice cold hand reached out and grabbed hold of my wrist in a death grip and took me with her into another place.

_We stood, surrounded by a large clearing about five miles from La Push._

_We were not alone, the pack stood waiting just to our left, and vampires to our right, one holding onto a small girl as if her life depended on the small girl. More vampires stood a ways behind them, along with my pack – the ones that had come with me. Along with a surprise addition, Jamie was standing with them._

_Our attention was brought to a hill about thirty yards in front of us. We stood staring along with everyone else, bated breath. We barely moved as we waited for _them _to make an appearance._

Anna let go of her grasp on my wrist and we stumbled apart; both gasping for air.

Sam put a steady hand on my arm and I heard his voice in a foggy haze. "Are you okay? Lynndsey can you hear me?"

I looked at him through the haze and shook my head to clear it.

My gaze came back into focus slowly and I nodded my head weakly as I was passed from Sam's hands to Jake's.

Jake looked me over quickly; from head to toe – his hands griping me to him and growling if anyone came to close.

Finally Anna was able to coax Jake into releasing me and put a square of frozen milk chocolate up to my lips, coaxing me into eating the chocolate.

The warmth that is chocolate worked its way through my body slowly, working me out of my state of shock.

I was still shaken up a bit, the vision was unexpected on my part because it was shared, and my mind rejected the invasion that was forced upon it.

"What the hell happened?" Jacob demanded.

Anna frowned and looked at me, "Has this happened to you before?"

_Flashback_

_It was a normal day sunny, clear, and best of all it was the last day of school._

_I stood with Jill and Erica outside the front entrance; we were waiting for Jamie to come and pick us up._

_We were planning to go to Edwardsville to see an early movie and go to the mall afterwards._

_I was hugged from behind, by a good friend of mine, Jennifer. She was a senior and pregnant, due in July._

"_Hey, Jennifer, how are you?" Erica asked._

"_I'm doing wonderful. Just waiting for my dad," She smiled and started looking for the red van._

_We talked a bit and that was when Senora Allman came up._

"_Hola, chicas, Jennifer, your father's having trouble getting to his usual spot, so we will have to meet him out on the highway._

"_Okay, momma, I'll see you ladies later."_

_We shared hugs good-bye all around. When it was my turn to hug Senora Allman, I experienced my first shared premonition. Only Senora did not join me._

_End Flashback_

"Lynndsey?" Jake's scared voice brought me back to the present and away from the nightmare that had consumed me for the last month.

Only when the subject is brought up, do I usually remember that day.

"Could I have a minute," I begged quietly.

Jake looked slightly hurt, but nodded his head in a jerky motion and stood up straight.

I nodded myself, feeling a pull to just comfort him, but I needed some air – away for a while – to clear my head and get back on track.

I walked quickly from the room – it was so quiet you could hear crickets chirping in New Zealand.

I walked to the beach – I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to see the Pacific from a high place.

AN: don't freak out on me, I have the next one started, and it has a lovely surprise for you, but I do want to know, which of the wolves will come talk to Lynndsey? One of her friends, or one of the La Push pack? Will it be Jake? You'll have to review and wait patiently for the next chapter to find out!

Oh and don't freak about the Spanish, my beta and myself could not get the accents in the proper places. I'm really sorry, but both our computers didn't want to do Spanish obviously.

REVIEW! Please, you'll make my day so much better and trust me, I need some kind words :)


	15. Secrets, Colors, and Flyboys

AN: So much fun ;) Thank you for the reviews! Amanda, thank you for the mob threat, which was really awesome of you ;) I've never felt so appreciated so this chapter was written really fast for you! Miranda, Kevin's three letter word is golden ;) and remember that Me encantan los platanos and I know that's right, if I'm wrong, Amanda, please correct me, Miranda and I have fought over this for too long, it needs to be settled :)

Thanks to my beta Werewolvesrock, I couldn't get these chapters out without your help! Thank you!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did, it would have gone something like this:

Lights!

Camera!

Action!

Chapter 14 – Spirits, Colors, and Flyboys Past, Present, and Future

_Seth_

I watched as she walked out of the kitchen before I looked at the look on Jake's face.

I knew that look; I'd seen it on Jared's face when Kim had planned to meet a friend in Seattle, the lost puppy look; you want to follow, but you decide better of it, because you want to make her happy.

And then there was the look on Paul's face – when Erica walked into the room. He imprinted – and every look he gave her was so unlike him, he seemed happy. Something we never thought possible.

How Lynndsey could have missed that, I don't see, but she walked right past it.

Then there were all the looks and emotions that passed across Lynndsey's face. The one I recognized easily was the one right before she left; fear – not for herself, but for someone she cared about.

I walked across the small kitchen and spoke in a low voice to Jacob. "Let me talk to her," I said. "She needs someone who understands what she's been through, right now."

Jake looked at me questioningly for a moment, but nodded consent when I didn't give any more information.

I nodded quickly once and exited the house following her scent down to the beach.

_Lynndsey_

I knew he was coming, One of the youngest out of the pack. Despite his quiet footsteps, I knew.

There's always something about how young werewolves walk. They're louder than the veterans. Only someone with extraordinary hearing could hear the difference.

I waited patiently for him to make his way up to the cliff; I sat on the edge dangling my feel lazily as I watched the waves move threateningly against the rock and shore, below me.

He sat down – quiet as a mouse – next to me and looked out at the ocean too – not breaking the calm silence.

The only thing to disturb it was the water and an eagle that sunk its talons into the water, retracting them with a meal clutched between them.

I decided to speak first, "Lynndsey Turner, and you?"

He smiled, "Seth Clearwater."

I nodded. _Seth. _It fit him well.

"Well, you know, _Seth, _you kind of remind me of someone. Jake reminds me of him too, but you especially."

"Who might that be?" He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "I never knew him personally, only pictures, I've seen. His name was Warren Earl Vaughn. He served in World War II, as a Lieutenant – a pilot – he was one of the legendary Flyboys, that was beheaded on Chichi Jima. March 17, 1945." I finished in a whisper.

"Where did you learn that?"

I smiled a small smile. "English class, we had a book list we had to finish every quarter, one of the books was _Flyboys _by James Bradley. It talked about WWII in the Pacific. Families learned things about the Flyboys they whished they never had – at least from Bradley's book – but they were grateful for the truth, none the less."

"And you?" He asked. "What do you feel?"

I breathed in the salty sea air and closed my eyes, imagining the Flyboys dressed in uniform, smiles on their faces. It made me smile too. I opened my eyes slowly and turned to look at Seth as I spoke.

"I feel horrible for what they and their families went though, but when I think about what it was like underneath the fear, I smile, knowing that what they were doing was right and that in each of their ends they had hopefully accepted their fates."

"Warren Earl was one of my favorite Flyboys. I liked how he was described by family and friends. They not only made him seem alive today, but loved, and an overall good person. He, to me, had a lot of character, guts, and love. He had true courage to go down the way he did. He knew it, knew they were going to kill him, and he went," a tear ran down my face and I sniffed quietly, my voice breaking. "He went with them knowing and to the end he remained dignified. Men like Warren are the men who I admire most and pray that they are happy and that they suffer no more unknown in death."

I turned back to the Pacific – an ocean that had seen both good and bad days. How we had come to talk about the subject of Warren, I haven't the slightest clue, but it was something that I had noticed, without really thinking about, until I realized that _I _was in Washington. I would see, actually _see _an ocean that many others had not only seen, but had died in, or in some way, it sealed their fates. All of those men; had seen the same ocean some sixty years ago.

"You must be really passionate about books."

I frowned and nudged him playfully. "Are you calling me a bookworm? 'Cause if you are, I must warn you that I will have to hurt you."

He laughed loudly. "I didn't mean to insult you; I just meant that you seem to really love reading a lot if you sat through reading _Flyboys _with no complaints." He made a face – the same face many of my classmates had made.

I laughed, "It wasn't as easy as you might think." I rolled my eyes, "I had times when I cried, when I laughed, and when I couldn't read anymore. I stuck through it, because it was a grade, I _had _to, in other words. I enjoyed it though, it was slow, but it told the truth, and I think it needed to be told. Somebody had to, eventually." I shrugged my shoulders and sighed deeply.

"So…about what happened in the kitchen. You know you can always talk to anyone, especially Jake, if you need to. But I also want you to know that I know that look. My sister and I both had that same look, when our dad had his heart attack."

"What happened to him?" I asked assuming the worst when he left it at 'heart attack.'

He sighed heavily, "He didn't make it." He looked down at his hands that were clasped in front of him on his lap. "It was right after my sister and I first phased. Did Jake tell you only the male descendents are supposed to change?" I shook my head no, listening intently. "My sister is the first to defy that 'rule'. She blames herself more than I do. I mean, who wouldn't? Especially if it was right after you turned into a werewolf right in front of him?" He shook his head looking at me sadly, like a lost puppy who didn't know his way home to mommy.

I placed my hand over his, and sighed, "Seth…it wasn't your fault – at all. I know it may seem like that to you. It did to me – _does _to me. I know in my head that it's not true, but in my heart, it's a 'what if' question. I always think what if I could have saved them? What if I could have said something?" I looked in his brown eyes, and smiled – my first real smile after discussing this subject with someone.

"You blame yourself wrongly, when I do just the same. If I should stop, then so should you." He whispered tiredly.

I shook my head, "It's not as easy as you might think, Seth. I'm psychic. I see things that others only dream about, read about, and see in the movies – things that I would rather not see. I don't mind the visions; I mind not being able to do anything – not being able to _tell _someone to wait five minutes before crossing the road. I don't know why, but I just can't tell anyone. My pack knows, because they're my pack. My parents knew, because they're my parents. Everyone else would accuse me of Witchcraft – sorcery." I shook my head more forcefully. "I can't tell anyone for the fear of being called a freak. I can speak to no one, have no one ask me and give them a straight answer. They'd think I was crazy and that I belong in an asylum.

"I know you know what that feels like, Seth, but all the same. You're only a werewolf. That's nothing compared to me. I'm a hybrid – half werewolf half vampire. And to top it all off, I have extraordinary powers. Powers you can only imagine. Powers the vampires you know, would be afraid of me for. I possess the ability to see the past, present, and future. I can read minds at will, sometimes when I don't even want to, but when their thoughts are just too overwhelming. My strength rivals that of new vampires – even to this day." I looked over his shoulder and saw the same eagle sitting on a branch, staring at me.

"I can even see the spirits of those past." I looked at Seth, skeptical. "Do your people believe in spirits – animal spirits?"

He frowned, "We believe that everyone has an alter ego of some sort. Animals have always played an important part in our culture – the wolf especially."

I nodded my head vigorously. "The Lenape believe that everyone has a spirit animal that is to guide them through life. They just have to find that one animal – the one who matches them, spirit for spirit.

"Everyone's animal is different. Though some are the same animal, it's with a different species. I went to see the Lenape reservation in Kansas. It was amazing, the culture, and the people. They were welcoming to anyone with interest in their culture. I saw the council of Elders – the old woman on the council, would be what the Lenape considered their Shaman. She was gifted, she knew things, she had knowledge that everyone respected. She was the mother of all mothers. They respected her highly." I smiled fondly at the memory of her.

"She told me my animal. She told us all, actually. But she said mine would be the one that mattered most – the one to carry – to lead. Do you know why in wolf form you are the color you are?" I asked unexpectedly catching him off guard.

"No…well, yes. But we only know the color represents the person on the inside – who they really are." He shrugged.

I nodded, "The Lenape are the same. The color is your personality – what makes you, you. She told me that in all wolf packs, when they are given an Alpha with a black coat, it is a time for something new. Time for a change – even if that 'Alpha' is a beta, he or she will do great things. Help the pack in ways the rest could only imagine.

"My wolf is a black wolf. And not just any black wolf, no, I was told 'your wolf is an Olympic wolf, for they are the ones who produce black furred wolves who achieve greatness.' At the time, I had no idea what she was talking about – I still don't to be honest, but now that I've met Jacob, I know that my future intertwines in someway with all of you.

"My assumption, Seth, is, is Sam's coat black?" I raised my eyebrow patiently waiting for him to answer me.

He seemed to be in a state of shock. He could only nod his head 'yes.' I nodded my head too.

"Sam will be my reason for greatness, or I will be his. Depends on how the prophesy decides to work itself out." I smiled wryly.

"Come on," I stood up brushing dirt off my jeans and extending my hand to help Seth up as well.

"We should get back, before Jacob worries himself enough to wear down the kitchen floor to the point of falling through to the basement." I smiled thinking that would be funny.

Seth laughed and took my offered hand. "Yeah, he wouldn't forgive me if I didn't bring you back."

"Come now, Miss Turner, Mr. Black is awaiting you down yonder." He bowed for dramatic effect laughing with me at his hilarious attempt to sound British.

"Why thank you kind Sir," I curtsied pretending I had on a dress. "We should not keep our Mr. Black waiting for very long. Thee knows how impatient he can be," I took Seth's offered arm as we continued in British accents all the way down the cliff and to Emily's.

AN: Yay! Another chapter :) you should all love me enough now to review. Like actually review, I have tons of hits, and few reviews, reviews make me happy, and make me want to write more, which means that I get my homework done fast enough to actually have time to write. And if you haven't, I have a Harry Potter story, for those of you who love Harry like I do :) I write Dramione though, but I do have a oneshot that's planned to turn into a series, the summary sucks, but the story itself is better, I promise! If not, you can tell me that I need to get my head out of the clouds :)

So please review! :) I'll give thee cookies ;)


	16. Homework

**Don't hate! I have more that this :) I promise you that! The next chapter is already written and beta-ed and waiting for your lovely reviews. Thanks go to my beta **_**Werewolvesrock **_**as always, you make this more readable than I ever could on my own :) and of course readers and reviewers, special thanks to you all!! Amanda, I refuse to read the next chapter until I PM you back, it's my own punishment, I have a library book due and I'm not done, so I've neglected you, but this is a way of making up for that. I hope you like it! :) :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did, it would have gone something like this:  
**

**Lights!**

Camera!

**Action!**

**Chapter 15 – Homework**

_Lynndsey_

After finally venting to Seth about some of the things I've kept to myself for a long time, I finally felt ready – ready to tell Jacob a more extent, broken version of the happy Lynndsey he knew.

Honestly, I've been broken, you didn't notice did you?

Don't worry about it too much, most people don't notice it, it's all apart of the façade. I make myself appear happier than what I really am, after a while I actually deceived my friends. Jamie is another story. I honestly don't think it's possible for one to deceive their brother…especially mine.

Anyway, back to the point. It felt good to know that I had someone who understood me. Now I felt like I had someone to back me, someone who cared, someone who knew _me._

It was time to open up, to share it with Jacob. I've known from the moment I met him, that he was someone who I could tell all my secrets to, and he would never judge me by my actions.

I think; it's time that he knew some of the things I knew, like history.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

I retrieved my duffle bag from the side of the couch, rummaging through it until I found what I was looking for.

I started for the kitchen and placed the hefty volume in front of Jacob on the table. It made quite a thud as it hit and it got everyone's attention.

Jacob looked at me and the book, with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"What's this supposed to be, exactly?" He asked.

I smiled slyly, "You're homework."

Quil and Embry laughed hysterically, clutching their sides.

"Actually it's all of your homework." That shut Embry and Quil up. "You have to understand some things about myself, and the extent of Cameron's power…and how far he is willing to go."

"So we have to read to get that information?" Paul asked.

I nodded. "Yup"

He looked disgusted. "You have to be kidding me. You seriously want us to read this _book, _that's supposed to tell us everything we need to know about how to kill a _werewolf._"

I frowned, nodding again. He obviously didn't get the fact that I was different from him. So different, that he really didn't know how to kill one.

"Can't you just tell us?"

"I could," I looked thoughtful for a moment. "But that would ruin the point of the book. I mean, if I had to read it, then so should you. It's only fair after all."

"So what, this is going to tell us to use, oh I don't know, silver bullets?" He rolled his eyes and scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes, actually, that _is _how you kill a werewolf. At least one that is considered a Child of the Moon," Everyone frowned then, confusion evident on their faces.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, classic werewolf knowledge. You do watch this really cool invention called 'movies' right?"

"Yes, we watch movies, but what does that have to do with anything?" Brady asked.

"Movies aren't as wrong as you might think. It's like the saying, 'don't judge a book by its cover' you can't just walk around believing that because _you _can phase when ever you want, that everyone else can too." I placed my hands on my hips. "It's wrong of you to think like that. That book, that you just dismissed, is your key to the knowledge of my people – the actual legends, myths, and beliefs surrounding werewolves."

"Can you at least answer one question?" Collin pleaded. I nodded exasperated.

"Does this involve additional research besides this book?"

"You'll have to read and find out I'm afraid, but I do recommend that you learn what _yee naldlooshi _stands for." I winked backing out of the room. "Have fun!" I yelled back at them.

I was so mean, and I knew it, I just didn't care. I smiled to myself. _What to do with my time? _After all, I'd be free for a while.

**AN: hehe, I'm mean aren't I? Should I have, or should I not have? That was the question. Either way, we'd have to discuss these things eventually. So why not make it fun and cruel at the same time :) Also I'm really sorry it's short. But I promise another one soon! As for **_**yee naldlooshi **_**I'm not sure I got it right, I saw it with two E's and then one, so, and I'm at a total loss for which it really is. If any of you know it for sure, please correct me, I don't want to give out false information.**


	17. Guidelines, Laptops, Passowords

**Chapter 16 – Guidelines, Laptops, Passwords, and Shopping**

_Jake_

"How the hell are we supposed to understand any of this?" Paul dropped the thick volume down on the table with a deafening thump. I sighed, "Paul, what do you want? The ability to look on the inter–" I stopped. Paul grinned devilishly.

"Brady," Paul turned his attention to Brady. "Find Lynndsey's laptop." Brady nodded excitedly and hurried to the guest bedroom.

"Paul, that's cheating, and besides. The book probably has a lot more–" Paul cut me off. "Lover boy, be serious, here. The book is our _guideline _not the law." He smirked. "Besides she did tell us to look up _yee naldlooshi." _

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, use the laptop. Cheat. I don't care, so long as we get this done before the girls get back tonight." Paul thumped me on the back.

"That's the spirit."

Brady returned from the guest room with Lynndsey's laptop. "I got it."

Brady sat the laptop in front of me, and I pulled up the login screen. "Crap," I said. "Anyone got a guess as to what her password would be?"

Quil looked over my shoulder and at the screen. "Not a clue. See if she has a password hint." I clicked on the question mark and read the hint out loud. "'Lived in the moment, soaring high in the sky. Went out gallantly, insisting on honor. Cared for others, joked endlessly, wanted to teach, and came from a good southern home.'" I looked at Quil, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Quil's mouth just hung open and he shook his head. "I haven't the slightest clue, but she's damn good at creating passwords."

Seth walked joined us and looked over my other shoulder, staring contemplatively at the screen. "Try, Warren Earl Vaughn."

I raised my eyebrow, but typed it in anyway. It didn't work.

"Okay, let me think a minute." Seth walked away and paced the length of the small kitchen, randomly calling out things for me to try as her password – none of them worked. He stopped and smiled, "I think I got it."

He walked back over to Quil and me, and leaned down on the table next to the laptop. "Remember thee Vaughn 1944." It didn't log us in. We all sighed in frustration.

"What do you think she'd make it?" Collin asked. Jared smacked him on the back of the head as the rest of us glared at him.

"I bet I could tell you what the password is."

My head whipped around to the doorway, taking note of the person standing there.

_Lynndsey_

"I like the teal one."

Phoebe frowned at her sister. "Why would you like that one?"

I shared a smile with Anna. Phoebe and Roxxi had been at it all day after we got to the mall. Admittedly it was pretty entertaining, something I always loved to see – even if I was busy.

"So do you think the boys will actually read the book or cheat?" Anna inquired quietly. I smiled, thinking about what had gone through Paul's head before I'd left the kitchen. "Yes, I think they'll cheat. I mean, why wouldn't they?" I pulled a black dress top from the rack Anna and I were browsing and eyed it appraisingly. "Did you change your password as I'd suggested?" Anna asked looking at the top too. I nodded turning it around for her to look at better.

"I like the white on you better," Anna stated nodding towards the white one I'd overlooked. "Think they'll figure it out at all?" I laughed. "Well, I shared some things with Seth," I shrugged and smiled. "If any of them can figure it out I bet on Seth." Anna nodded picking up a hot pink tank top that made me gag. "_Flyboys _is a very underestimated book." She raised an eyebrow. "But I must say that _Flags of our Fathers _was better." I shrugged. "Everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

"Hey, Lynnds," I turned to see Erica waving enthusiastically at me, with Jill jumping up and down beside her. "They have the most amazing bookstore! You're gonna love it!" Erica said. "It's even better than the one in Edwardsville!" Jill added. "Come on!"

My eyes widened as I shoved the top back on the rack and hurried towards them. They had said the magic words. 'Amazing' and 'bookstore' in one sentence! Not to mention if Jill say's it's better than the one in Edwardsville, then it will be great – Jill's just as big of a bookworm as I am, if not more so.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

We browsed the books for hours. We divided and conquered – Jill took the Sci-Fi section and young adults. Erica took the 'grown up' section and cooking section, while I enjoyed the History section to its fullest. There was nothing left uncovered by us. We actually surprised the workers on our method of communication across the store…not to mention our stacks of books we ended up pooling together…and fighting over which we wanted most. It ended up jury time, by us arguing with the manager about which books we had were best – I won, but that's not surprising. When it comes to books, I always win.

We toted our purchases back to the truck we'd borrowed from Paul. Amazing what a little flirting will get you, not to mention, we needed a truck…not a car. With us all shopping we never take a car. That's what Bill was always good for. He had a Ford F150. I envied him so much.

"We really need our own cars." Jill sighed. Erica nodded in agreement.

"How are we supposed to get them here with the guys' more than likely waiting for an opportunity to follow us?" Leah asked. Erica nodded at that too looking at me hopefully. I rolled my eyes, "I would never leave us hanging, girls. I called Tommy, he and his friends are bringing up the Cherokee, Neon, Dakota, Volvo, and HumVee." I hauled myself up into the bed of the truck to load up the bags. Phoebe looked at me warily, "How'd you get the keys for the Volvo and HumVee?" I grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. "I have my ways." I looked around frowning. "What happened to Anna?"

Roxxi shrugged, "She said something about going back to Jacob's early, because she couldn't reach Jase on his cell. I nodded and we piled into the old Ford – okay so it wasn't that old, but it was a couple years old.

**Cruel much? Ending it here, that is. I thought about giving you more, but then I'd have to go back to Jake's POV and I felt like keeping you in suspense a little bit longer :) I hope you don't mind too much! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	18. That which exists and that which doesn't

**WARNING! YOU MAY NOT LIKE WHAT YOU READ THE WEBSITES THAT ARE LOOKED UP FOR THIS CHAPTER ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY MENTIONS OF MURDER, RAPE, AND TORTURE, PLEASE DO NOT READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Thank you, black wolfgirl2722**

**Note for those that wish to continue: Underlined material is the link on Google, or the search engine of your choice. **

**Even more important note: My view of werewolves is different from most, and I'm not terribly great about explaining most things, so these websites, are to save me and you lovely readers the headache of dealing with my lack of skills in that department :) not everything I have here will be the same as my vision, I will do my best to prove and disprove what is real and what is not. This is a mystery for Jake and the pack that they will have to uncover, why, I don't know, I just felt like it :) it sounded good at the time, plus you can do research on your own, everything that is underlined is what came up on my Google search, if you would like to give it a shot and see what you find, if you find something interesting and would like to share, feel free to PM me! Thanks again. **

**Oh, and before I forget, if something is underlined in the text of the website info then it is a link – not on fanfic obviously – but that is how it is on the site itself, so that you know it is authentic as like it should be.**

**And as usual, thanks to my beta, Werewolvesrock, she really does rock, guys and gals! :) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by Stephenie Meyer, or anything from the websites, or Google, heck I don't even own my car, I'm only adding $350+ to it cause it needed fixed. So there you go. If you look at everything I 'own' in terms of money I own very little. I don't even own my cat! Something Demonic owns her – I do not lie people, she may seem sweet, but under all that cute and fuzzy fur, is one deadly monster. Done rambling finally :) enjoy!**

**Chapter 17 – That which exists and that which does not**

_Jake_

**Recap**

"**I bet I could tell you what the password is."**

**My head whipped around to the doorway, taking note of the person standing there.**

"What are you doing back early?" My eyebrows furrowed together as I studied her carefully.

Anna smiled knowingly. "I know what you're up to, and I think that I can help you," She looked at the rest of the pack in the small room. "Unless you'd like to get caught…?" She left it hanging staring at her nails looking for invisible dirt.

I looked at Paul, who just stared at Anna. "We don't want to get caught, but Paul made it sound so easy," Collin said shrugging.

Anna snorted, "Honestly that book is the most boring thing on the planet, so I don't blame you for taking the easy way out," She looked at me. "You do know that you can't trust everything that you read on the internet? Especially some sites that try to tell people that werewolves have hairy palms." She scoffed. "Do they?" Brady asked astonished. Jared slapped him on the back of the head and looked disgusted.

Anna smiled kindly. "No, Brady, they don't. That's my point. Not to mention that most werewolf actions are inaccurate as far as the internet is concerned. Your best bet is to suffer," She gestured towards the book. "Or pick and choose your information and sites wisely."

"Can't we just pick your brain?" Seth inquired.

Anna shrugged. "You could, but that'd be unfair. Fair is letting you pick Jase's brain."

"Where is Jase?" I asked.

"Hunting."

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

We waited for twenty minutes, for Jase to show up. Seth was still trying to crack Lynndsey's password, he continued to fail, even with Anna's hints and smiles when he got something wrong or right.

"I don't get it!" Seth shouted. "How is it possible to protect your computer that well? No one, should be that smart!"

Anna laughed, doubling over and clutching her stomach. Everyone stared, but eventually joined in. I mean, the look on Seth's face was absolutely priceless. It was turning red and a vein in his neck was pulsing, along with his hands that trembled slightly. "That's. Not. Funny." He bit out bitterly.

Collin slapped him on the back, "Aw, come on Seth, it was pretty funny," He chuckled.

"That's not the point," Seth sighed, cooling down. "I shouldn't be wrong. The hint says–" Anna cut him off. "Oh, I know what the hint says, and that's what makes her password so brilliant." We exchanged shrugs and confused looks. She rolled her eyes and said, "Try Jake. And make it lowercase." She added as an after thought.

I shrugged and turned back to the laptop typing in my name. It logged us in instantly.

"What the? How?" Seth floundered, his hands gesturing wildly. "She kept her hint the same, but changed the password. She knew it'd stump you pretty good for a while…before she or I told you anyway."

It made everyone in the whole room snicker quietly – some not so quietly – to see Seth's expression change into one of defeat.

"What's this?" Jase leant against the back doorframe with a golden eyebrow cocked his dark eyes locked intensely on Anna's. Anna brightened considerably with Jase back in the room and she skipped across to the door, taking Jase's hand in hers and leading him into the center of the room.

"Jase," Anna smiled. "The pack would like our assistance with deciphering the…" She paused. "Riddle that Lynndsey left them with," She quirked an eyebrow, "Werewolf mythology."

Jase raised a golden eyebrow carefully, casting his eyes around the room. "Well, it's not that difficult. All you do is _Google _'Werewolves.'" He looked at Anna, "That should bring up the site that is most accurate, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, that's what I was thinking," She smiled back playfully batting her dark eyelashes.

I looked at Paul, who shrugged, then at Jared who just sighed and rolled his eyes as if to say, 'Do what they say, we'll be screwed otherwise.' Which was more than likely true; jeez what have I sunk to, oh yes, taking advice from bloodsuckers and their werewolf lovers.

The most promising of the headlines – you could never fully trust Wikipedia – was one titled Origin of the Werewolf Legend. 

_**The Myths and Truths Surrounding Werewolf Legend:**_

So, what actually is werewolf or lycanthropy? Is it a fact based on concrete evidences? Is it a myth, fabrication of feeble minds? Is it an exaggeration of some other things? Well, all these questions have been puzzling mankind for the last 5 centuries. Though many ingenious hypotheses have been suggested as possible explanations, definite conclusions can't be drawn. Some experts have tried to observe it as purely supernatural phenomena while others have relied on scientific observations. Contradictions and debates still persist and will continue till any single theory solves the jigsaw which seems unlikely considering complexity and diversity of the topic. Nonetheless, the werewolf phenomenon has not perished yet; recent werewolf sightings are still reported.

The word _werewolf_ is most likely to derive from two old-Saxon words, _wer_ (meaning man) and _wolf_. Frequently used Greek terms _Lycanthropy_ refers to the transformation process while _Lycanthrope, which is in fact _synonymous to_ werewolf, is the afflicted person._ The popular definition of werewolf or lycanthrope is a man who transforms himself or being transformed into a wolf under the influence of a full moon.

This web site has followed on scientific ideas while explaining possible sources and causes of werewolf legend. Popular and supernatural beliefs have been mentioned for instant comparison. The site starts with the origin of the legend citing the oldest recorded werewolf encounter. Then, portraits and transformation process have been sketched with a brief depiction of an alleged ritual as per historical documents and literatures. Some recorded French werewolf trials have been referred for understanding the trend of general sentiment towards the phenomena during the middle ages. Most important part of the website is the possible explanations of werewolf phenomenon where scientific explanation of lycanthropy has been discussed in details. Another uniqueness of the site is that some important items and concepts related to werewolf has been illustrated. For further research on this topic please visit the web links or read the recommended books on the reference page.

-

"So what is that supposed to be exactly? That mentioned nothing about the werewolf itself," Paul shoved away from the counter and stared at Jase menacing. "Don't tell me that is what you _are." _

"Paul, don't be so thick all the time. Use your head and actually think before you act." I glared at him when he turned to me.

Jase ignored Paul and addressed me, seriously. "Click on the link to Oldest recorded werewolf encounter."

Following his instructions I read off the next bit:

_**Origin of the Werewolf Legend**_

During middle ages, especially from 15th to 17th century, Europe was under the dark shadow of ignorance and superstitions. Towns were underdeveloped and people lived near woods. The fear of wolves was like a nightmare. Their attacks were so frequent and atrocious in nature that people even feared to travel from one place to another. Every morning, countryside people would find half-eaten human limbs scattered on their fields.

The first recorded Werewolf sighting took place around the countryside of German town Colongne and Bedburg in 1591. An age-old pamphlet describes those shivering moments vividly. Few people cornered a large wolf and set their dogs upon it. They started to pierce it with sharp sticks and spears. Surprisingly the ferocious wolf did not run away or tried to protect itself, rather it stood up and turned out to be a middle-aged man he was Peter Stubbe from the same village.

Stubbe was put on a torture wheel where he confessed sixteen murders including two pregnant women and thirteen children. The history behind his downfall was rather bizarre. He had started to practice sorcery when he was only 12 and was so obsessed with it that even tried to make a pact with the Devil. Wearing a magic girdle he started to attack his enemies, real or imaginary. After several months, he would take the guise of a wolf and continued with his evil acts with more brutality. In the wolf form he used to tear up victims' throats and suck warm blood from veins. Gradually his thirst for blood grew and he roamed around fields in search of prey.

The savagery of his crimes was beyond imagination. The trial record motioned few of them. Once two men and a woman were walking along a road that went through the forest Stubbe used to hide in. He called one of them into the forest. When the man did not return for a long time the second one followed his trail and also disappeared into the forest. When both the man didn't return for a long time the woman ran for her life. Later, two mangled male corpses were recovered from the forest, but the woman's body never reappeared. It was believed that Stubbe had devoured it all. Young girls playing together or milking the cows in the fields were his frequent victims. He used to chase them like a hound, catch the slowest one, rape and kill her. Then he would drink hot blood and eat tender flesh from her body. However; the most gruesome sin he committed was upon his own son. He took him to a nearby forest, cracked the poor child's skull open and ate brain from it.

No punishment could match the magnitude of Stubbe's crime. His flesh was pulled off with a red-hot pincer, his arms and legs were broken and he was finally decapitated. His carcass was burned to ashes.

The Magistrate of Bedburg built a grim monument remembering the ghastly incident. Workmen put the torture wheel atop a tall pole with Stubbe's head above it structured with the likeliness of a wolf. Sixteen pieces of yard long wood cuts were hung from the rim of the wheel commemorating poor souls of the victims. The words of Stubbe's trial and execution spread across the lands in no time. His brutality, atrocity and savagery were beyond human comprehension and was readily related with the behavior of a wolf. People started to believe that such individuals with the shadow of wolves were living among them. They named them _Werewolves_**.**

-

The room was quiet. Admittedly harsh, what they'd done, but back then…well, fear and lack of knowledge always was what made people do strange things.

"Well, then," Sam cleared his throat and shut the door behind himself. "That was interesting, however untrue it may be."

Jase's brows furrowed and he turned to look at Sam growling, "Some of that has happened. There are many legends, both human and werewolf, all of them based on true events." Sam raised a dark brow, "Based on true events, hm? That still doesn't make it completely true."

"That still doesn't make what completely true?"

**Dun, dun, dun. Haha, sorry, I couldn't resist doing that to you one more time! :) You'll find out soon enough!**

**And a very happy anniversary to all of us here :) This is the day that I first posted this story, and I personally want to thank all of you for sticking with me this long, all the reviews, from Amanda, you rock, and the few that I've gotten from others, thank you, and the alerts/favs, thank you all so much, and of course my beta, Werewolvesrock, thank you for getting the chapters back when you can! And she'll be gone for a while, so if I have chapters for you they won't be posted 'til after the 20****th**** of this month, but I have work coming up! As is usual for summer :) but I haven't given up on you folks yet! And I don't plan to anytime soon :) And Amanda, I apologize, but as of now, I have nothing for Behind Closed Doors and Windows, Jen hasn't replied back yet, so you get a double update for this instead, I hope you still like it! :) **

**Full summary for this fic:**

Jacob's imprint, Lynndsey, isn't all she seems – she's more. She'll bring a whole new meaning to family and pack, when she shows up on Jacob's doorstep. But she's brought conflict and war along with her. Two worlds will collide, fate will decide, destiny will unfold. Things won't necessarily happen as one might think. Secrets, plans, and prophecy will find a way to get what they want, but only one can succeed. The question is; which one will it be? With Lynndsey's help can the Cullens keep their new addition to the family safe from harm? Will the Volturi get what they have come for, or will they be thwarted by something much stronger?

Compliant with all the books, only partially with Breaking Dawn, some things have been altered to fit this fanfic.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, sorry for the seriously long wait. I come in peace with white flag raised and hoping none of you seriously chew me out! Please! Junior year kicked my butt, and if you want I can post my GPA to prove it! AP US killed me and brought me back only to kill me again, hopefully Senior year is better….no guarantee, BUT due to my work ethic I only have to take necessary classes to graduate with all my credits! SO there should be more time left for you guys, but Honors English will come first, it is credit for college and I HAVE to pass it to get credit, I almost didn't make it into the class it was only because of my ACT score that got me in, whew!

Anyway, I won't lie to you guys, I've grown up SO much since last I wrote and I've been doing a lot of thinking trying to remember where I was with my stories and where I was going, so I've been reading them, and sadly rewriting them, I will post a new note for you once I decide exactly what I plan to do with them, so I ask you to please be patient with me and offer only encouraging words and cyber hugs and cookies lol.

AND I am asking you something I never thought I would ask before, I NEED help, I'm not usually good with asking unless I'm drowning in the deep end, and that's where I am, I know it's been a while but if you would, I would appreciate it if you could tell me what you think and throw out ideas of things you might like to see in up coming chapters, I'm laying the cards on the table; reread and get back to me with what you've come up with, please! I could use all the help I can get from you guys! PM me or attach it to a review!

You're all the best!

Thanks a bunch and I hope to hear from you soon!

~black wolfgirl2722 aka Lynndsey


End file.
